Memoirs of a Holy Knight
by Mussimm
Summary: A story of the events surrounding Beatrix between Kuja's death and Zidane's return. SteinerBeatrix pairing.
1. The Black Princess

This is not a sequel. This is not an emotional journey. This is not a fable of human morals. This is a war story. This is Beatrix's story. And it begins here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix sat at her piano, her fingers arousing from the keys the song that had been dedicated to her some years ago as part of the celebrations of the anniversary of the treaties between Lindblum and Alexandria. The composer was a drunkard and a slob, with whom she had been forced to socialise diplomatically, but who, she had afterwards been told, had developed an infatuation with her. This song, the "Rose of May", it was a true dedication of love, and she knew it. Somehow this man had captured her soul without her even knowing it, and she had never known how to feel about that. She didn't know how to feel now.

Everything she knew had been killed in the last months. Her Queen was dead, her glory dead, her army dead, her total belief in the system... dead. But not this song. Her whole world, what made her alive, was slowly sinking into the depths of her memory, but the last desperate attempt of a deranged chauvinist still thrived. There was something ironic in that, something very ironic.

She was truly grateful that Garnet was now the queen, but that didn't make the massive changes in her life any easier, if anything it made them worse. Something to love about the knew world made it harder to cling to the old.

'Beatrix.' A stern but quiet voice from behind her echoed through the hall. She ignored it, finishing the last few bars of the song before slumping over the piano. Steiner knelt next to the piano, looking up at her. She raised her eyes to his, but only for a moment.

The General stood up quickly. 'Don't bother me, Steiner,' she said coldly, 'I am in no state to be seen by you.' She started to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

'Gods, Beatrix, does this stupidity still matter to you?' There was a genuine note of shock in his voice.

'Why wouldn't it matter to me? What else have I left?' She knew it was harsh, but Steiner was an aspect of this new life that she did not want to think about. Two months ago he had bumbled about her existence, pompously degrading himself, the laughing stock of the Alexandrian Army with his incompetent Pluto Knights. Today he was something different, something that she had never been confronted with before.

'Beatrix... I know you've lost a lot... But you came back, you know this is where you belong...' The soft tremor in his voice brought a pang to her heart. 'Please, talk to me.'

A small smile crept onto her mouth, 'There have been too many traditions broken this week, let's leave this one alone for a while, shall we?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breathtaking beauty of Alexandria made Garnet stop to watch. The sun was setting over the city, Alexander gone, but still the air emanating magic. So beautiful, and it was all hers. No, not hers, the people's. She was only a representative of the people. She had to remember that. She knew the trap her mother had fallen into. It was too easy to believe that all the world belonged to her, that no one could take it away.

'My lady,' a gentle voice made her turn around.

'Mordrid,' Garnet smiled. 'Cousin, how are you?'

A lady of noble stature broke floated to the queen's side. Her hair was a golden blonde, her eyes a pale blue, and around her neck hung a glistening gem. 'Well, as always, majesty.' Mordrid's voice was soft, like a liquid the melted over the listener's ears.

'And your sister?' A strained note appeared in her voice. Princess Mina was a cause of concern for all of them. She always had been.

'Ill,' Mordrid said, 'very ill, my queen. As always.'

'You know to call me Garnet, Mordrid,' Garnet smiled slightly. Mordrid smiled, little pink lips curling pleasantly.

'Certainly, I do, as a cousin. But as a citizen I know to call you majesty. And what cousin would I be if not a citizen? And what Lady if not citizen? And what cousin if not Lady?'

Garnet laughed, 'Then talk to me as a cousin, not a citizen or a Lady.'

'Very well, Garnet,' Mordrid hugged her. 'How are you holding up?'

'Ah,' the queen sighed, 'I miss him, I miss him very much. It's my duty to remain strong for the rest of my people, but I miss him.'

'You only have to remain strong for your people while you are with your people,' Mordrid said quietly. Garnet smiled for a moment, her cousin always thought of her, even over her duty. The smile faded from her lips as she realised that Mordrid was right, there was no need to masquerade. He was gone. Zidane was gone and he wasn't coming back. She had lost him. To that bastard. She could see where he was coming from, going back in for Kuja, but she couldn't justify it in her mind, she couldn't accept it.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, and she leaned over the balcony. Mordrid's hand on her back was little comfort. She couldn't erase what had happened, and she couldn't understand.

No one could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'General Beatrix!' A Pluto Knight burst wildly into Beatrix's chambers. Haagen fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Beatrix jumped up, her hand reaching for her sword. What urgency had made this knight nearly kill himself getting to her?

'Haagen!' she yelled, reaching down and snatching the parchment out of his sweaty hands. She pulled it open and started to read aloud. 'The Crown Princess Wilhelmina is to be brought to the castle as soon as is practicably possible...' As she read she looked down at the half-dead Knight at her feet. She raised a sceptical eyebrow, 'Why did you nearly kill yourself getting this message to me?'

'Captain... Steiner,' Haagen panted, 'said... urgent... armour... heavy...'

Beatrix nearly laughed. This stupid Knight had tired himself out carrying around his own armour getting a medium priority message to her. She poured him a glass of water, offering it to him with a half-concealed smirk on her face.

Haagen drank thirstily, then looked up at the sniggering general. 'I guess I look pretty stupid, don't I?'

Beatrix nodded, 'Next time try to take it easy.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Haagen stood up and saluted.

'You're dismissed,' Beatrix laughed, turning around and going back to what she was doing. For a moment she wondered why something felt wrong, then realised that she hadn't heard the rusty clank of a leaving Pluto Knight. She turned back to Haagen, her eyebrows raised again. 'Yes?'

Haagen shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, 'Um... Ma'am... This may be a bit bold...' She said nothing, letting him sweat and continue. 'But... about Captain Steiner...' He paused, as if he expected her to say something. So the Knights knew, that idiot had shot off his fat mouth that she hadn't entirely shunned his advances.

'What about Captain Steiner?' She asked blankly, pretending she knew nothing. Haagen looked indescribably awkward as he bumbled,

'Well, he's been a bit preoccupied... and when we asked him about him wanting your position in the army... well he ordered us to do four hundred laps of the castle.'

'So that's why you're so tired?'

'No, it just seems an unusual punishment...'

'For insubordination? Doesn't sound unusual at all to me.' She knew that both of them knew what was going on, but she wasn't about to admit it, not in a thousand years. At least she knew Steiner had kept his mouth shut.

'Well... see the thing is that he seemed a bit touchy on the subject of... well, you... and I had hoped that you might shed some light...'

'You hoped wrong,' Beatrix said bluntly. She turned around again, then after a pause, turned back. 'Haagen, I think that you have figured something out that perhaps you should not have, which is unusually intelligent for a Pluto Knight. Either way, this is something you need delve into no further, and I suggest, if you prefer sitting around to running laps, that you leave it alone.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Haagen said, slightly surprised, 'thank you Ma'am.'

'Dismissed.' She watched this time as he left, then laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner waited outside the dock, two of his Knights flanking him. So, the Black Princess was to be brought to Alexandria. Why? He wouldn't know. It wasn't his business. He and Beatrix were to escort her, so it must be something dangerous, diabolical even. Could it be worse than Kuja and Garland?

No.

But still, if the queen was sending her two best soldiers, she was fearing an attack. An attack of a grievous nature. And he would fight it! The very thought made him stand to attention, making the other knights jump and stand with him.

'Calm down, Captain,' Beatrix rounded the corner, slinking toward him. 'There's no need to get excited.'

'General,' Steiner bowed stiffly. He didn't know why he did, it was quite ridiculous to do so, after the last few months he had more than proven himself Beatrix's equal.

'Let's get going,' Beatrix said as she boarded the ship, her own ship, the Red Rose. 'The quicker we get there, the quicker we get back.'

Two regiments of Alexandrian Soldiers followed on, then Steiner led Blutzen and Haagen on with them. The Rose was a beautiful ship, made for Beatrix's personal tastes. The hallways were clad in gold and red, the whole atmosphere spilling the general's elegance.

'Soldiers dismissed,' Beatrix ordered sharply from the head of the lines. The women filed through various passages to their own quarters, leaving Steiner, Haagen and Blutzen to follow her to the bridge. Blutzen made an attempt to follow one of the particularly attractive soldiers but Steiner grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him back into line.

The bridge opened out in front of them, the skyline changing as they pulled into the sky. Beatrix turned around and waved her hand, dismissing Haagen and Blutzen, then leading Steiner on up to the deck.

He wondered why she wanted to see him alone. Perhaps...

'You know this mission is a sham.' Her voice was blunt, almost disappointed. Ah, a talk about the mission, so very like her.

'A sham?' he asked, 'Why would Queen Garnet send us on a sham mission?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Beatrix slunk over to the railing, resting her weight on one leg so her hip swung out dramatically. 'She wants a fanfare for Mina. She wants the whole world to know she's accepting Queen Brahne's second heir. She doesn't want there to be a single person on Gaia who lacks the knowledge that the Black Princess is in Alexandria. Hardly a covert mission.'

Steiner was shocked. The naive, delicate Garnet manipulating her public in this way? No, it couldn't be! He moved over to stand beside her. 'Then why would she send her finest general, and her personal guard?'

'Isn't that even more obvious?' Steiner stiffened as he felt Beatrix's long fingers twist through his. 'They're trying to give us time alone. I think they're trying to set us up.' She looked up at him and he thought he saw a hint of a smile. He was caught in her blue gaze, the fluttering of long eyelashes. His heart jumped into his throat.

'Beatrix...'

'I suppose...' she walked away from him, her hand slipping out of his, 'they don't realise how different we are. They don't know what age old rivalries really are.'

There was a long pause, it seemed to last an aeon.

'I suppose,' Steiner finally consented. He watched as the beautiful soldier disappeared into the bridge, leaving him standing alone on the deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young serving girl, dressed in black, walked through the halls of the Mountain Palace. She pushed open the doors at the end of the hall, walking respectfully into the chambers of the Black Princess.

The girl herself was sitting in front of a giant mirror, a corset being laced around her waist. Another girl was powdering her face, and another fitting her upper thigh with a dagger. The Princess was slumped across her dressing table, breathing hard. A doctor in the corner of the room was examining a chart.

'Madam,' the newest handmaiden said, 'your escort is here.'

Mina looked up, her black eyes piercing the girl. Every gothic woman in the room looked to her. The Princess drew a deep breath, then said in a husky voice, 'They can wait.'

An awkward silence descended over the room at her insolent order. She stood up and let a handmaiden slide a figure-hugging dress over her head. The dress was black, diving at the front with a long slit up her left leg. A sword belt was slung around her hips and long boots slid onto her feet.

Finally a necklace, holding a large diamond, was placed around her neck.

'Send in Beatrix,' Mina whispered, allowing one of the girls to hold her standing.

Within seconds the doors opened again and the general walked through. She stood six feet tall, with all the imposing beauty of the Rose of May, Alexandria's Pride. Mina laughed, a rasping sound that made the air quiver.

'You lucky bitch, Beatrix.'

Beatrix looked slightly shocked as the Princess hobbled past her, straightening at the door and striding out as though she did not need support. As the Princess walked past her, Beatrix turned to see a gruesome scar on her back.

'My lady,' the general murmured.

'Please, Beatrix, at least treat me like an equal,' Mina turned on her. Her voice was little more than a whisper, strained to its limits. 'We both know that our titles haven't changed anything.'

'Mina, come with me, your cousin wants you.'

'I know, I know, let's get this over with. Let's parade around in pretty dresses and let them fawn over the poor sick princess, while whispering behind her back that she's a demon. What a life.'

'Cynical at all?' Beatrix fell into step with Mina and they met with Steiner and the soldiers. She felt no awkwardness at talking informally. Not with Mina.

'Realistic, general, realistic,' the Princess confidently led the way to the docks. She knew what she was doing was insane, she couldn't stand up straight much longer, but there was no way she was collapsing in front of these soldiers, she wouldn't be pitied.

'Move out!' Beatrix ordered. Mina saw Alexandrians loading supplies onto The Red Rose, the journey to Alexandria would be long. A long time with only her handmaidens and doctors. And Beatrix. What a charming voyage her cousin had commanded her on.

'What provisions have been made to bring the Iron Maiden?' Mina asked of her own ship. Steiner looked edgy as he said,

'Queen Garnet has said that your highness will have no need of it, and the resources should not be spent to bring it.'

Mina stopped, hanging her head, 'You expect me to go without my ship? The Maiden will be brought, one regiment of my own soldiers will take it.' She turned to one of her handmaidens, 'Gretchen, see to it that the 1st Battalion Spiders have their orders, you may travel with them so as not to delay us.'

'Yes, madam,' Gretchen bowed her head and scuttled off toward the barracks. Beatrix frowned,

'You should not disobey the Queen, you are her subject.'

'I am her cousin,' Mina hissed, 'and Garnet will show me some respect, or I will not comply to her orders. Let's go.'

The princess boarded the ship, leaving the others no choice but to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mordrid sat in the sun in the gardens of the Alexandria castle. Alexander was still growing beneath her feet, but she could feel the Eidolon's full presence. The whole city seemed to glow with magic since Garnet became queen. Brahne had made the kingdom stagnate and languish, her bizarre megalomania letting the land decay, but the young queen's mere presence restored her glow.

Mina's arrival had rocked the castle. Brahne's second heir, named in case anything should happen to Garnet. It was really a joke, of course Brahne had been plotting her daughter's death, it became so obvious now why Mina had been named. It had destroyed the Black Princess's dreams. The rivalry between her and Beatrix had ended badly on that note.

The Black Princess. Mordrid smiled. It was a title that was badly deserved, but well embraced. When Mina had been diagnosed with her sickness, her sensitivity to sunlight and her rasping voice, as well as her newfound affinity for black magic, had caused rumours of demonic activity within the princess. Mina had since then made herself as much the image of the title as she could. An almost amusing reaction. Not the kind of thing that it would be assumed sickness would cause. And the way she had abused Beatrix in that time!

Beatrix, now there was a woman. Strong, elegant, beautiful, talented, everything an Alexandrian general should be. Garnet should be proud to have her as a bodyguard. She had grown up in Lindblum, where Mordrid's own Aunt Hilda lived. They had been friends during childhood, before Beatrix and Mina had together grown so serious, so dedicated, it was frightening among young girls. By Lindblum standards, anyway. Alexandrian girls were expected to realise their ambitions at a young age. As young as ten or twelve. She couldn't imagine doing such a thing. For Beatrix to be a soldier at the age of seventeen she was considered a slow starter.

The tension was still there between the two, it was obvious that Mina hated Beatrix for being young and strong and fit. They had shared everything in the years leading up to their separation whether they liked it or not. They had broken out into many fights, duels, even so far as to wreck entire rooms and buildings in their ongoing battles. And now they were in the same castle again.

Would the tension build to something worse?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet waited on the docks as the Red Rose pulled into port. Beatrix, Mina and Steiner were waiting on the deck. Mina was looking beautiful as ever, even if her skin was pale and her face gaunt. The Mountain Palace was very different to Alexandria, and she would have trouble settling in, Garnet knew it. The queen offered her broadest smile to her cousin as they dismounted.

'Mina,' she purred, 'how are you?' The cousins embraced and then Mina bowed politely.

'How am I ever, cous?' the princess rasped, 'I hope you are better than I.'

Garnet wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't very good at diplomacy, nor political correctness. Something that Mina specialised in.

'As always, Alexandria is prospering, and I am well,' she said cautiously. Mina seemed pleased with this response, and promptly walked past the queen, inspecting the docks. She seemed impressed with what she saw, but then turned,

'Would this accommodate any of the Hilda Garde ships?'

'Well, no,' Garnet blushed, 'the Lindblum Grand Castle docks are the only ones large enough.' She stole a glance at Beatrix and Steiner. She had sent them on the escort mission together in hopes of refueling their romance, had it worked? They stood beside each other, at attention, not communicating in the slightest. Garnet frowned.

'It was Aunt Hilda herself who demanded that the docks be built,' Mina mused, 'most of Lindblum is the work of her demands on Uncle Cid. She's the entire reason Lindblum castle is so "grand".'

'I see,' Garnet said, distracted by her thoughts on the General and Steiner. She shook herself back to her senses, 'yes, of course, Lindblum owes a lot to Aunt Hilda. Would you like to be escorted to your chambers, Mina?'

'Of course, of course,' Mina beckoned for her handmaidens. Suddenly, a sinister smile crossed her face. 'And Garnet, you will never again order me to come to this castle without my ship.'

As she spoke, the Maiden glided into view, heading for the docks. Garnet was outraged, she had ordered the Maiden not to be brought. Mina had deliberately disobeyed her. But what could she do? She needed Mina to be on her side, it would look very bad if she wasn't.

So instead of yelling abuse at her cousin, she bowed her head briefly,

'Very well, Mina, I have nothing against you having your ship here, I simply thought it would be easier to be left behind.'

'I go nowhere without the Maiden,' Mina said sharply, 'my apologies for disobeying you, but your order was unreasonable.'

'It is acceptable,' Garnet sighed. Mina was right, she was being unreasonable. 'I should have Beatrix show you to your quarters.' The queen beckoned for Beatrix, who came forward quickly, bowed to the princess, then led her away without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So why won't you do as I ask?' Hilda stormed.

'Hilda, dear...' Cid tried, but she whirled around and stormed across the room in a huff. She turned on him,

'When will you start acting as though I am your wife, and not your concubine?'

Cid raised his eyebrows, 'Hilda, dear, I did build half a city for you, I did raze a third of a continent for you, I have kept you in absolute luxury for over twenty years now.'

'Oh, and that means that now you've done your favours for me and I can't ask for anything else?' Hilda's tongue dripped poison and she spat at her husband. Cid sat down, sighing heavily,

'Alexandria is our friend, Garnet is our niece, why on Gaia would I want to make any demands on them?'

'Garnet owes us her life!'

'No, if you remember, she owes the attempts on her life to the people you ran away to join.'

'Need I remind you why I did that?' Hilda asked acidly.

'That is enough, Hilda!' Cid thundered, standing up again. 'You will make no demands on Garnet, none, do you hear me? I don't care what has happened in the past, I am the regent, I will make the decisions.' He turned on his heel and walked from the room, leaving Hilda to tantrum on her own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner watched as Mina and Beatrix headed off into the castle, a horde of handmaidens behind them, all dressed in black. It had been a hard journey for Beatrix, every day her face had become more strained, her manner more abrupt. Not a single soldier failed to notice it. It had only been a few days onboard the Rose, but it was infinitely clear that the Black Princess and Beatrix were not friends.

Each day as they oversaw the soldiers training and discipline, Beatrix had snapped more at the tiniest things, Alexandrians soldiers were all expected to be perfect, but Beatrix was being fanatical. He would have liked to comfort her, but wouldn't risk the brutality of her refusal. She could be cold if she wanted to.

The Princess had strutted around, criticising without mercy, everything from the Pluto Knights' discipline to Beatrix's choice of shoes. It had grated on everyone's nerves, and Steiner had the feeling that she had only done it to annoy them, put off by her own unfortunate position. It had been unkind of her, but royalty had no need for kindness. It was this quality in Queen Garnet that made her so loved by the people, kindness without necessity.

Some people would never understand the true nature of royalty. They had to be generous and good to the people, while not lowering themselves to the common level. It had to be a hard life. It was almost amusing, the thought that the Black Princess, such an obvious aristocrat, had once wanted to be a soldier. He just couldn't picture it.

'Steiner, snap out of it!'Garnet's laughing voice pierced his reverie. 'Come on, we have to get back to the throne room, Mordrid is waiting for us!'

'Certainly, you majesty!' They moved off, Steiner a pace behind the queen's left shoulder. The Alexandrian soldiers saluted and left the docks leaving a couple to supervise the unloading of the princess's things from the Red Rose.

Beatrix stood in the doorway as the last of Mina's trunks were brought in. Already she was sitting in front of her mirror, having her hair brushed by a handmaiden. The general shifted away from another of the gothic maidens, they were sombre, almost depressing, and absurdly unnerving.

'Are you comfortable here, princess? Is there anything more I can do for you?' she asked. Mina laughed,

'Come on, Beatrix, drop the act.'

Beatrix sighed, frustrated, 'What do you have against propriety, Mina?'

'Propriety?' Mina laughed again, 'That's a joke, coming for you. Where was propriety six years ago?'

'Can't you let go of the past? It's gone, it's over, you can't bring it back. You can't be a soldier anymore, let alone a general. It's something you have to accept and recover from and if you can't then it's none of my business!'

Mina's eye twitched and before Beatrix knew it, she was on her back, electricity still jolting through her body, Mina's hand raised. 'Look at me, Beatrix, forced into magic for fighting. This is your fault, and you can't deny it. I was the better soldier. I was the better fighter. I had more strength, more discipline, I should be wearing that sword, not you.'

'You back tells how false that is,' Beatrix hissed, climbing to her feet. Mina straightened her back, and Beatrix knew the skin was pulling over the scar she left.

'Your eye says I say nothing but the truth!' Mina's voice finally raised above a whisper, each word torn from her throat. Beatrix winced at her words, knowing how true they were. She couldn't deny it.

'Mina,' Beatrix hissed, 'it was unfortunate that you were left behind that day, but it was my right to want to be an officer as much as yours. I take no responsibility.'

The Black Princess smiled, it was a horrifying sight.

'You are right, or course, my love. What responsibility have you that I was left behind that day? No one in Lindblum could ever have imagined what would happen. It wasn't your fault but that won't stop me resenting you for it.'

'My ladies!' Haagen burst in without knocking, falling to the ground with a message in his hand.

Beatrix sighed, rolled her eyes and grabbed the parchment out of his hand. 'Haagen, go do some more laps, you're hideously unfit.'

She looked at the message, then gasped, looking up at Mina, 'We need to get to the queen right away!'

'What is it?' the Princess looked genuinely concerned. Beatrix could only yell as she was striding out the door.

'Someone knows that Garnet isn't Brahne's daughter.'


	2. Hilda's Betrayal

Garnet sat in her throne room, her head in her hands, waiting for her generals. It was now common knowledge among her friends and family that she was abducted by Brahne, but everyone knew that the instant it was proven to the world, her throne could be usurped by anyone who could prove a blood tie.

This could be a disaster for all Alexandria. Garnet just wanted to cry. For sixteen years, no one, not even her, had known her true lineage, and now she had been queen no more than a month and suddenly the whole world knew. She just felt like crying, how could things have gone so wrong so quickly?

'Your majesty!' Beatrix strode into the chamber, Mina at her side. 'This is terrible news! We will find the perpetrator and they will be executed immediately!'

'Do you have any idea who sent it?' Mina rasped as she collapsed at Garnet's feet.

'None, none!' Garnet tossed the letter to Beatrix, who read it, frowning. She looked up, tossing her hair over her shoulder and half-smiled. Garnet felt a spark of hope inside her, if all else failed, she had Beatrix, who would never fail her.

'Majesty,' the general said, 'this letter is quite obviously from the Mountain Palace. It is from one of the nobles who live there.'

'What?' Mina nearly yelled. 'What do you mean?'

'Look at this,' Beatrix handed the letter to her, 'this handwriting is in blue mint ink, which is a particular luxury found only in the richest of places. The two places on the Mist Continent that spring to mind are Treno and the Mountain Palace. And we know for a fact that at least two women who know of your lineage live there.'

'What are you implying?' Mina looked at her, challenging. Garnet didn't know what to do, she knew what Beatrix had said was very true, but she was accusing someone of something.

'I'm not implying anything,' Beatrix said calmly, 'I'm saying plainly that someone has opened their mouth.'

'General Beatrix!' Garnet scolded, 'That was out of line.'

Beatrix bowed her head, 'Yes, I apologise.'

'Good,' Mina hissed.

'Mina, you will behave as well!' Garnet thundered. She was queen and they would obey her, no one would have disobeyed Brahne, they feared her. That's what she needed. She couldn't command this kind of power without authority. 'Lady Beatrix has well established that this is from a wealthy area,' Garnet did her best to sound like her mother, 'however this is no proof of anything but the general area of the perpetrator. We cannot jump to conclusions.'

'Of course,' Beatrix conceded, 'however I would like your majesty's permission for a full investigation of the Mountain Palace, it is the only way to know for sure.'

Garnet hesitated for a moment, then said, 'No. We cannot offend all the nobility of the continent by prying through their affairs. I want the Pluto Knights to look into this. None of your retinue, Beatrix.'

Beatrix's eyes widened, and the queen sighed. She knew Beatrix would be insulted by it, but there was nothing she could do. Steiner's knights were not taken seriously by the Alexandrians, much less the other countries, so their investigation would go unnoticed, whereas any noble knowing the infamous Beatrix was looking over their shoulder would be on guard.

'Very well, your majesty,' the general said stiffly. 'May I have permission to call Captain Steiner for you?'

Garnet knew that Beatrix had no wish to personally fetch Steiner, instead wanting to get out of then queen's presence in the face of this insult. There was no harm in letting her blow off steam.

'Certainly,' Garnet agreed, a little hurt as Beatrix stormed from the chamber. She looked at Mina, lying on the ground.

'Good work,' the princess breathed, an almost sadistic smile on her face.

'What do you have against me, Mina? You were my favourite cousin growing up. Is it the fact that I'm queen instead of you?'

'Hold that against you?' Mina laughed, 'I should thank you for it, I never wanted to be Brahne's heir. No, I suppose my resentment of this entire place and everything in it is that I would have liked to rule it in a much more potent way than you.'

'Beatrix,' Garnet said sadly.

'There are some things that never stop hurting, cous, and I won't live long enough to find a new dream. Don't take it personally.'

'I don't,' the queen smiled at her cousin, 'I'm sorry it didn't work for you.'

Mina stretched her neck, standing up, she said nothing, simply hobbling out of the room, and Garnet knew that she was right, death was waiting for her, it wouldn't be long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix heard a gentle knock at her door and straightened her hair, calling for Haagen to enter. He drifted in, looking dazed as usual, with the look of dumb helplessness that all the Pluto Knights carried. It was almost sweet. Almost.

'You asked to see me, ma'am?' Haagen asked, standing to awkward attention. She indicated that he should sit down in the small lounge area that complimented her suite. He did so, clanking, and she winced slightly as she realised that rust stains didn't always come out of fabric. It was an informal setting, but she had informal questions to ask.

'Yes,' she said, 'I wanted to ask you about Captain Steiner.'

Haagen jerked with shock, 'Captain Steiner?'

'Yes,' the general repeated, 'that's what I just said, isn't it? I wanted to ask you what actions he has taken on the queen's orders.'

'O... oh,' Haagen gave a half laugh, 'the orders. Yes, he has indeed acted on her orders...' The Knight shifted, silent. He didn't know if Steiner wanted her to know, Beatrix realised, he was afraid of getting into trouble.

'I can guarantee Steiner won't put you through half so much hell for telling me as I will put you through for not telling me,' she said sternly. Haagen jumped.

'Um, yes, of course...' he fumbled. 'Perhaps...'

'Perhaps what?' Beatrix deliberately made her voice sound angry, she wanted this fool to hurry up, his duty was to her as well as Steiner.

'Um, perhaps you would prefer a written report,' Haagen spat out quickly, looking frightened. 'It would be quite impossible to remember every detail on the spot, and this would be so much more accurate.'

Beatrix's eyes narrowed. He was stalling, so if he would get in trouble, he would have some time to take preventative measures. She decided to let him get away with it.

'Certainly, I expect it delivered to me first thing tomorrow, with no input from others, and I trust you will not mention this meeting to Captain Steiner.'

'Yes, ma'am!' The knight jumped up, standing to attention.

'Dismissed,' she said, and watched as he ran for the door, then had a further thought. Gritting her teeth, she called, 'Haagen.'

He turned around at the door and raised his eyebrows, 'Ma'am.'

'Has...' Beatrix stuttered for a moment, then finally said it, 'has Captain Steiner said anything about me?'

A soft, sympathetic look crossed Haagen's face at her bewildered tone of voice. A long silence followed before he said softly,

'More than is practical to repeat, ma'am.'

Beatrix's heart skipped a beat.

'Dismissed,' she mumbled and watched as he left, then smiled and lay back on her couch, happy at the thought that he might be thinking about her, too. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all herself, but she had been worried sick when he had left Alexandria after her destruction, she had spent many sleepless nights hearing him vow that he would protect her as they fought their way through the city. But it was a matter of pride that she could not discard.

Not even for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Haagen!' Steiner thundered as the knight walked into the Pluto Knight's training arena. Haagen jumped, looking up like a frightened mouse.

'Yes, captain?'

'Where have you been?' the captain roared, his voice echoing in his own armour. 'The men said they saw you headed for Beatrix's chambers!'

'N-no,' Haagen knew he was in big trouble.

'You haven't been sharing information with her, have you?' Steiner's eyes narrowed, accusing.

'No, sir! I have not spoken with General Beatrix,' Haagen stood to attention, his eyes darting quickly to his captain and then looking straight ahead. This was bad, very bad. He was betraying the Pluto Knights by sharing information with Beatrix, but it could be no worse than what Beatrix would do to him if he betrayed her. How had she managed to talk him into this? She could be very beautiful when she wanted to be...

'Well, keep it that way!' Steiner blundered, puffing out his chest, 'We are on important business from the queen!'

'Yes, sir!'

'That Beatrix can be cunning,' Steiner started muttering under his breath, 'but if she wants to play this game, then I'll play along. Oh, no, she could have stopped all this, but no, she had to be difficult. Oh, yes, she can be cunning, and beautiful...'

He trailed off, and the others pretended not to notice. He had been doing this for a while. Everyone could see it, Steiner and Beatrix were in love. Why were they doing this to each other? Haagen knew that Steiner knew that he had been to see Beatrix. Such a strange thing. Everyone knew it but no one would say it.

'Listen up, men!' Steiner suddenly roared, 'Our presence is required at the Mountain Palace, espionage of the highest priority! It is our chance to dispel rumours of incompetence and finally one-up Beatrix and her retinue! Make me proud!'

'Yes, sir!' the Knights echoed in scrambled unison.

'Dismissed!' Steiner did not move a muscle as the knights filed from the room, clattering as they went.

Haagen stayed behind. If no one would say it, he would. Steiner turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Haagen cleared his throat.

'She asked about you.'

Silence hung in the air is indefinable expressions played across Steiner's face. The knight didn't know what he'd done. This was what the captain wanted to hear, wasn't it? So why did he look so troubled?

'Dismissed,' Steiner said, his voice low and grating.

'Sir...'

'I said dismissed!' the captain roared. Haagen slunk out of the room, wondering what he had done wrong. He just couldn't win.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix watched the stars out her window. They twinkled so brightly, so happily, they were a symbol of great hope, worshipped by the Burmecians. She sat down at her vanity table, tossing her hair over her shoulder and examining her face. She was very white, a bit too pale, it made her look ill. With a quick swipe, she brushed blusher over her cheeks, making her look to have a bit more colour. Better, not good, but better.

Another flick of her hair and she stood up again, pacing gently. She had so much to think about, and walking was the only way to do it. She always felt like she could think better when she was walking. The queen needed her at the moment, so she couldn't wander all over the grounds, and was left pacing in her own chambers.

There was just too much to deal with. She was an acclaimed general, but she was only one woman. Just too much. The blackmail, the queen's insult to her by sending the Pluto Knights, Steiner...

That last one was especially prickly. Too many ways to make a wrong decision. Too much hurt if she did. Maybe too much hurt if she didn't. She could easily make any strategic decision and know its full results, but this was out of her league.

A knock on her door made her stop pacing. What now? How many more problems could they give her in one day?

'Come in, Haagen,' she sighed. The knight burst in as expected, panting heavily. Beatrix raised an eyebrow,

'This had better be worth your heart attack.'

'Yes...' Haagen gasped, 'A refugee... from Lindblum... Regent Cid... treason!'

'Well what are you waiting for!' the general roared, 'take me to him!'

'He's... here...'

A man was supported in the door, surprising Beatrix. He was badly wounded, and obviously exhausted. He dropped to one knee, shaking off his supports. He was a soldier, of reasonable rank. What could this be?

'Lady Beatrix,' he said, his voice brutally ragged.

'Arise,' she frowned, 'what news have you brought?'

'Regent Cid, my lady, is disappeared,' the soldier said, staggering to his feet, 'he has been missing for some days by now.'

Everyone gasped, Beatrix reaching for her sword automatically. Cid kidnapped, in the wake of the blackmail upon the queen, this was a sign of very great trouble. No! This was wrong, Garnet had been queen so little time, after such a great ordeal, there was something unfair in this.

Thinking quickly, Beatrix turned to the soldiers supporting the man, 'I want word sent to Lady Hilda, and a full scale search of...'

'No!' the Lindblum soldier cut her off. 'I apologise for impertinence, my lady, but you must not send word to Lady Hilda, she is mad, she has ordered all men to battle stations, she has taken an iron fist over the city, she has lost her mind! I fear for the regent's safety...'

'It is treason to suggest Lady Hilda is behind the regent's disappearance,' Beatrix warned. The soldier bowed,

'Then I am treacherous. I believe this as the full truth. Lady Hilda is insane, and I believe that if she is behind this, it is an affliction of this new insanity, not her own free will.'

'Very well,' the general frowned again, 'are you in need of medical aid?'

'Yes, I believe so,' he finally collapsed back onto the Alexandrian soldiers, who saluted Beatrix as she said,

'Take him to the infirmary. Haagen!'

'Yes, ma'am?' The knight had regained his breath and was now standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

'You heard this man's full account?'

'I think so.'

'Think so?' She looked at him threateningly and he shrunk back into the corner, then stood to attention.

'Verbatim, Ma'am!'

'Then it is no treason for you to repeat it to the queen. Go now.'

'Yes, ma'am!'

As he headed out the door, she turned to him, 'and Haagen...'

'He said you were cunning and beautiful, Lady Beatrix.'

'Excellent, carry on!' Beatrix smirked and sat back down at her vanity table, brushing blusher over her cheeks and watching as her informant bumbled out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard looked out the window of his chambers in the Mountain Palace. The stars shone brightly, so beautiful. The wise Burmecians worshipped them, as it rained eternally there, and they so rarely saw these little lights that danced across the sky. To people who had not travelled they would be hallowed creations of no origin.

He looked back down at the letter he was writing. To his lovely fiancee, the Lady Mordrid. Very few knew of their engagement, because although he was rich, he was not of noble blood, and her parents would not approve. He had earned so much money from his first wife, who had left him, running away and leaving her fortunes behind. He had chosen the Mountain Palace for his home because that was where he lived before his wife left him, and the people there were so much like himself.

The Palace was the home of the rejected royalty, as they were known. Useless nobles. The sisters or brothers of kings and queens, orphaned nieces, no-name cousins, rich merchants or unwanted diplomatic spouses. The rich and famous, yet utterly dispensable citizens of all countries spent their days lounging on silk couches, drinking expensive alcohol, falling in love and playing cards. There was plenty of profit for anything, and no point to anything, the people there just whiled their lives away.

He had come to live in the palace when Mina had been tossed there against her will. He had met some of the feistiest, most beautiful women in this place, whose families found them an embarrassment for their lack of propriety. The Black Princess was such a woman. He had met her, spent time her, and watched her grown weak and dull before his very eyes. A withering rose. It was during his hours of accompaniment that he had met her sister who came to comfort her occasionally. Then more frequently. Then the visits were no longer for her sister. He was still married at that point, and in some ways, his wife leaving him was a blessing.

Mina had loved him, he was sure of it, but could he fake an emotion that wasn't there? No, that wasn't fair on her. That wasn't fair on him either. But Mordrid... Mordrid he would marry. She would be a good wife for him. Beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and modest, but with brains and a free will. The perfect woman. She was not a virgin, it was true, but only by his touch, and in the eyes of the gods they were husband and wife, and that was all that mattered. They would be a happy couple for quite some time.

He finished the letter, telling her they would marry soon, very soon, then sealed it, and asked his servant to see it sent to Lindblum, then once again stared out the window. He had the funny feeling that someone else was watching this sky, someone he knew all too well, someone he should beware of.

Shaking off the ridiculous feeling, he stretched and lay on his bed, falling asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda stood out on the balcony of her throne room. Hers. After all this time, it was hers, her own kingdom after years of sucking up to people bigger than her. She knew she couldn't keep it this was for very long, but she could sure try. And if she lost this one, she would seize Alexandria. Lindblum had the biggest air fleet on the world, and she could use it to her advantage, if Garnet didn't submit to her, she could crush her like a grape.

That girl had no right to be at the head of any country, let alone the great Alexandria. To be in charge of the Rose of May, to command the strongest standing army on Gaia, to order others around. It was ridiculous! Hilda tossed her hair, she should be at the head of a great nation, not that child, she should be, not second in command to anyone.

'My lady?' A cautious voice from behind her made her turn around, then smile maliciously at the knight in the doorway.

'Yes?'

'My lady, Regent Cid is still missing, and our searches have turned up nothing. What would you like to do?'

'Of course, of course,' Hilda faked a thoughtful look, 'well obviously this is the work of an enemy nation.'

'Ma'am?'

'I mean isn't it obvious? Nothing like this ever happened before that child Garnet took power. This is obviously the work of Alexandria.'

The knight froze. 'Excuse me, ma'am?'

'You heard me, I want a scribe in here immediately. We are going to demand the immediate return of my husband and compensation for our suffering.'

'Alexandria? My lady, that's crazy!'

Hilda turned on him, 'Are you saying I'm crazy?'

'Uhh... I... ' the knight suddenly looked awkward. 'Of course not, you majesty, I will ask a scribe in here at once.'

'You will address me as "regent",' Hilda snarled. There was another awkward pause, then the knight bowed.

'Yes, regent.'

Hilda laughed as he left the room. Of course, this was the perfect plan, Garnet would be hers, Alexandria would be hers, and the Burmecians barely existed anymore, there were none of them left to put up any resistance. Soon she would rule this continent. There was no way anyone could stop her. She would have the Rose of May under her control, the Dragon Knights, the Alexandrians, the Burmecians, even the few remaining Cleyrans. Treno would know sunlight and Alexandria night. She would succeed where Kuja and Garland had failed.

The world would tremble at her might. Without thinking, Hilda let out a cackle, riding high on the euphoria of her own thoughts.

'Regent?' a scribe pushed open the door and bowed deeply.

'Of course!' Hilda cried seizing him by the wrist and dragging him so she could sit on the throne and still dictate.

'I'm ready, regent,' the scribe stammered.

'Yes, yes,' she muttered, 'take a letter! "To the traitor, Her Majesty Garnet Til Alexandros 17th."'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix tossed her hair out of her eyes, watching as her troops trained in perfect unison. This was her prize regiment, she expected perfection, and even with her high expectations she was constantly impressed.

She had requested a change in uniform for her soldiers, something more intimidating than the pseudo-pornography Brahne had inflicted upon them. These noble women deserved so, so much better, the whole army did. Brahne had stifled her army's growth, at the same time expecting them to be twice as powerful as any army twice their size. Training was one thing, but there was no arguing with man power.

Garnet would be fairer on them, Beatrix was sure of it. She would give them the resources to expand. With more recruits and more training, they would have an army that could sweep the world should they so wish. As it was, Alexandria was vulnerable.

'Madam?' the leader of the squad spoke.

'Yes, captain?' Beatrix knew that voice. They wanted something.

'May we conduct a demonstration, ma'am?'

'A...' The general was unsure, this sounded suspicious, and she could see several of the girls restraining grins. 'Go ahead.'

With barely restrained grins, the whole regiment began a sword technique, the air sparkling with magic. Not just any technique, this was Seiken. They had learned Stock Break by watching her in battle.

Beatrix could have hugged her captain. She loved these girls. They were general material. Instead of shreiking like a schoolgirl as she felt the need, she smiled, knowing how superior her troops were.

'Well done,' she said, her voice clipped.

Cuddling was not a reward for soldiers, her matronly appreciation was what they needed, and she saw the looks of childish delight on the soldiers' faces at her praise.

'I am very pleased with you all. You are exactly what I might expect from my prime regiment. Now I am scheduled to see the queen. Carry on.'

'Thank you, ma'am!' they echoed, saluting.

Beatrix saluted back, then strode from the room. The throne room was not far away, just enough time to smirk triumphantly. Her squad would plough the Pluto Knights into the ground.

'Your majesty,' Beatrix saluted as she entered, then stopped. 'What's wrong?' The general was shocked to see Garnet slumped over the throne, crying. Mina sat at her feet reading a letter, Steiner standing beside her.

'What have I done wrong?' Garnet sobbed, 'What have I done to deserve this?'

'Her majesty received another letter,' Steiner sighed, 'this time from...'

'Hah! "Regent" Hilda,' Mina spat. 'For someone distraught over his husband's disappearance, she's pretty quick to assume his title!'

'You're not helping, princess,' Steiner said politely. Beatrix sneered, grabbing the letter from Mina's hands.

'Yes, be quiet, Mina.' She felt a sharp grip on her wrist. Steiner whispered earnestly,

'You're not helping, either.' He pried the letter from her hands gently as she glared at him. 'Hilda has accused her majesty of arranging the kidnapping of Regent Cid, and has demanded both his immediate return and the relinquish of the throne of Alexandria as compensation.'

'What?' Beatrix roared, 'Has the daft cow lost her mind?'

'It would seem so,' Mina rasped. 'But we all know you can't compete with Lindblum's air fleet.'

'That's...' Beatrix faltered, it was true, 'irrelevant. These demands are unreasonable and should the queen decide to fight, we can take Lindblum in a matter of hours!'

Mina look her straight in the eye, 'Not without Eidolons.'

'We are not using Eidolons!' Garnet spoke for the first time, with all the authority of her mother. Beatrix felt a rush of pride. 'Eidolons have been proven too dangerous to use. Beatrix, I want your troops to secure the city. No one gets in or out. Steiner, any of your knights still here are to gather information. Mina, I want your handwriting on the desk of every noble on the continent, even the world. We need to let them know that Hilda is a traitor before she tells them that we are. Are we clear?'

Steiner and Beatrix saluted, their eyes meeting in an anxious gaze. A weak smile that Beatrix was sure was meant to reassure her crossed his lips. They both knew Mina was right.

They didn't stand a chance.


	3. Isolation

Garnet clutched the letter tightly in one hand as she stared out over Alexandria. It was a dismal day, perfectly suited to her mood. Hand over Alexandria or see the Lindblum fleet sailing over her beautiful city, destroying it as they went. She was so involved with her choice that she didn't hear Beatrix enter the room.

'Majesty?' Beatrix looked at her queen, concerned. Garnet started, turning quickly to see the general eyeing her over. She smiled wanly,

'Yes Beatrix?'

'What are your orders, majesty?' Garnet frowned suddenly, it had been so much easier when they had been fighting together against Brahne. Then she had been able to show weakness, been able to ask for help.

'We have to stop her, I will not allow her to have my city. Has the city been fortified?'

'Of course, majesty.'

Garnet sighed. She didn't have any more orders. There was nothing else they could do. Her entire city had been quarantined, their soldiers would be dead if she couldn't appease Hilda, she didn't even have Alexander to protect her, he was still half dead beneath her. She wouldn't use eidolons, she had seen her mother die that way. She needed her mother. She needed to know how to be queen.

'Majesty?' Beatrix looked down at her. Garnet for the first time really looked critically at her general. This woman had protected and loved her for ten years, she couldn't remember life without her. This was as much her mother as Brahne had ever been, probably more so. She had help. Weakness was not something she had to be afraid of in front of Beatrix. She stood up and took the woman's hands.

'Beatrix... help me... please. I don't know what to do.'

Beatrix smiled, 'of course, majesty, you don't need to know everything at once. Might I suggest that you ready the fleet? Our army is crippled, but we may be able to cause them enough harm to stop them. Our standing army can take Lindblum, particularly if their fleet is away. I would like permission to take their city should they launch their fleet. This would require the immediate shipping out of our soldiers.'

'That won't stop them destroying Alexandria,' Garnet was unsure.

'You must leave the fleet to me, your majesty, do not underestimate your own soldiers. We may all die in the process, but we can stop them,' Beatrix's face was grim. Garnet knew why, if the fleet was launched, she'd die, there was no question.

'Alright... I want your most trusted captain at the head of your forces... this could be our only chance.'

'Thank you, your majesty,' Beatrix saluted.

'Dismissed.'

Garnet hung her head as soon as she was alone. This would escalate into war. She knew Beatrix knew best, and if she felt war was the way to go it probably wasn't preventable, but she had to try. So many people would be killed. Her fleet would be killed. Beatrix would be killed.

No! She could stop this. She couldn't think what made Hilda think that she had taken her Uncle, but if it really was a mistake, then maybe they could convince Hilda they were innocent, or even better, find Cid. She had been able to think quickly to give Steiner and Mina their orders, but her burst of royalty was well and truly over.

If only she could find Cid...

But what if she couldn't? Garnet's mouth was set as she looked up, she would and could face the worst that Lindblum had to offer. If there had been a peace treaty forged between them so long ago, that meant that at least at one point they had been equal in power. And they could be again. If ever there was a general who could make things happen, it was Beatrix, and with Mina to handle the diplomatic side of things, she was sure they could press through this.

They had to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You will assemble at the docks as I command you to!' Beatrix roared in the face of one of the young officers who had tried to question her.

'But Lindblum is our friend...' another protested. The general sighed, then swung around and hauled the officer up by her collar. She held the girl so her face was only an inch from her own.

'If you dare question the queen's orders, or mine, for that matter, then I will have you executed for treason.' Her voice was low, and very dangerous. 'I have ordered you to assemble your soldiers at the docks, because we are facing a matter of national security, and if you don't, Alexandria could be destroyed. Do not tempt me, soldier, because I am dying to kill something right now.'

She let the girl go, and all the officers shrunk back. So they should. Beatrix couldn't remember being angrier at them. Since when did they question her authority? Since when did they have the right?

Suddenly Beatrix remembered, Brahne had executed several high-ranking officers for refusing to attack Lindblum the last time. These girls were terrified. No cuddling for soldiers, not even scared ones.

'Look, ladies,' Beatrix tossed her hair out of her eyes, 'I know this seems strange, but Lindblum is taking hostile action against Her Majesty the Queen. I do not wish to panic you, and I do not wish for you to repeat this to your soldiers, but there is a good chance that the Lindblum fleet will be launched against Alexandria at any time.'

The officers gasped collectively, they all knew what it meant.

'There is no way we can stop it,' Beatrix continued, 'although all actions are being taken. Our only chance of preventing this evil is to take Lindblum. We must protect our motherland!'

'Yes,' one of the officers echoed, 'protect Alexandria. At all costs.'

A murmur of agreement ran through them, and Beatrix bowed her head. 'I'm glad that you agree. Because Adrienne will be leading you once you leave Alexandria.'

This caused outcry, particularly from Adrienne.

'General, we cannot fight without you!' one woman cried. The others echoed her protest, but Beatrix only shook her head.

'Our army can take Lindblum with ease, but our fleet is crippled. They need me more. If they must go into battle, then I must lead them. It is how it has to be.'

'But you'll be killed!' Adrienne's cry brought everyone to silence. The officers bowed their heads. Beatrix felt her heart miss a beat. No one had said it out loud before now. She had thought about it, yes, but only now did she realise what this really meant. She would be no more. She was only twenty-eight. And now she would be landing the whole weight of the Alexandrian army on Adrienne's shoulders. Adrienne who was only nineteen. Who was known for sweet deeds and a gentle smile. To be transformed into the very embodiment of heartlessness, or worse, mutilated as Beatrix herself had been.

'Then I will die,' Beatrix murmured. 'My country needs me, and I never had any illusions about this day coming.'

'General...'

'Assemble your troops at the docks. Tell them to say goodbye to their families, do not tell them of the fleet's actions, and do not tell them where they are headed. If panic is caused... our efforts will be for nothing.'

Everyone knew what she was really saying. They had to take Lindblum. Or her death would be for nothing. Her death.

'Dismissed,' the general said coldly. Each woman filed out of the room, until Adrienne, who looked as though she would leave, then turned and quickly hugged the general. Beatrix stiffened for a moment, surprised, then relaxed and stroked the girl's hair.

'I'm sorry to do this to you, Adrienne.'

'Goodbye, ma'am,' Adrienne muttered, then blushed at her own actions and ran from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Read that back to me,' Mina said to her scribe, chewing on the end of a chopstick.

'Dear Ardrolis of Treno,' the scribe said stiffly, his voice echoing in the big room, 'It is of a matter of great importance that I write to you. Alexandria has been falsely set upon by the Traitor, Hilda of Lindblum. Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th is of a fine breed, and so falsely accused of a treacherous deed by Hilda, and I write on the queen's behalf to assure your ongoing support of us. It is imperative that we fight against an unjust, common enemy. I eagerly await your reply, Princess Mina of Alexandria.'

'Princess Wilhelmina,' Mina corrected. 'Other than that, good, give it here.' Shed reached her hand out as the scribe fixed his error, and took the parchment from him. She sealed it with her own coat of arms and said, 'Right, now I want you to change the name and write forty more, to this list of people.'

The scribe took the parchment she offered. He bowed and left the room, and Mina turned to look in her mirror.

The princess ran her fingers along the hollows in her cheeks. It had been so hard to notice at first. Just bags under her eyes, a sickly feeling sometimes. Now even the thick makeup her maidens laid on would do little to hide her steadily decaying state of health. There had been a time when she was beautiful. Blonde, like her sister, only of a fuller figure, as she walked along corridors, men would stop to stare. Also, she was an awesome fighter. She could have beat anyone, even Beatrix of Alexandria.

Now she was a shade of her former self. A black mage, no less. Only the sword that hung from her hip reminded her of what it was like to be a warrior. Mina spat as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. Was there any greater shame than being reduced to magic from the noblest of paladins.

Garnet had bestowed a great gift upon the princess by giving her duties in this war. Mina found she had great taste for requests of support, and gathering rumours from the many nobles she made friends with. It almost made her wish that she had not shunned people for so long, as popularity would be a great help with her current duties.

Why had the queen done this for her? Shouldn't she hate her? Mina was her mother's "preferred choice". If she was in Garnet's position, she'd hate her. Apparently the queen was bigger than that. What a scary thought. Her sixteen year old cousin was the bigger person. This thought made Mina laugh aloud.

'What a joke,' she murmured to herself.

'Your Highness?' an acolyte entered the room, sporting a wad of letters.

'Celene, excellent.' These were the replies from the letters she sent the day previous. Well, some of them. Grabbing a letter, Mina started to read.

'Dearest Mina, of course you have my support, Hilda always irritated me, I'm not surprised that she has betrayed Alexandria. I can offer no military support, however, you have an informant where you need one, and I wish you the best of luck in you endeavors, Marlow of Treno.'

'That is great news, princess,' Celene smiled at her. Mina looked grim as she opened that next. It wasn't long before an outraged look crossed her face.

'Celene, add Althala of Ipsen to my hate list,' she hissed. Then started muttering, 'Damn demon, get real, I'll show her demon...'

'Madam, you don't have a hate list.'

'I know!' Mina roared, then took a deep breath. She spoke calmly. 'I want you to find Garnet, and tell her not to expect too much from the other nobles.'

'Yes, your highness,' Celene bowed as she headed out the door.

Mina sighed. This would be tougher than she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix watched the city as the sun set over the horizon. The lights went on in windows, one by one, as the light outside faded. Alexandria was beautiful by night. It was beautiful by day. It was something so precious, and it had to be saved. This was such a nightmare. A nightmare like no one had ever thought could happen.

Kuja's attack had been sudden and short-lived. It was devastating, but they recovered. This... this could see Alexandria fall. The great Alexandria, the greatest of nations. More history and tradition than any of the others combined. The wonders of the world, both modern and ancient. Rubble.

Beatrix knew she would die if the fleet was launched. Even at full strength, her air fleet couldn't match Lindblum's. Crippled as it was... it would be a massacre. Adrienne could take Lindblum in their fleet's absence, easily. But that was all that could be accomplished. What good is a conquered city with no monarch to rule it?

'No!' the general surprised herself by speaking out loud. She had just spent so long, so much effort, so much blood, protecting Garnet. Now it was for nothing. Wasted. Brahne may as well have ruled the world.

The only thing that could stop that fleet was eidolons. Garnet had watched her mother die trying that. Beatrix knew she'd never agree to it, not in a million years. The sights of Bahamut turning on Brahne had embedded some sort of new fibre in her mind. Maybe she had even come to hate her eidolons. Maybe.

So many things that could go wrong. And now Garnet didn't know what to do. Beatrix didn't blame her. She didn't know what to do, either. Garnet needed help, and so did Beatrix. Who would help her? No one, there was no one. She and Garnet were the top of the ladder, who else could possibly offer anything?

'Beatrix?'

A knock at her door made the general jump. She knew that voice. Steiner. She called for him to come in, and the door opened. She didn't know why, but her knees started to feel weak as he walked in. It seemed like Kuja's defeat had instilled him with a new sense of... dignity.

'Captain Steiner,' she said, reaching out for something to support herself on and finding nothing but the hilt of her sword.

'Why was the army dispatched?' Steiner asked bluntly. Beatrix kept the rage from her face. How dare he! He had no right to question her orders. He had no command over the army.

'What business is it of yours?' she asked icily. The impudent bastard deserved some ice.

'What business?' he echoed. 'Let's start with the fact that it is my duty to protect the queen, and this issue could get her killed. Then let's move on to the safety of my men, who are left to protect this city with roughly four battleships and next to none of your soldiers. And moreover, why Captain Adrienne was sent, leaving you to head the fleet. Are you on a kamikaze mission?'

Beatrix was scathed by the words. He was right. He did have every right to know. He still shouldn't have asked. The general tossed her hair over her shoulder,

'What other choice do we have? If we can take Lindblum in time, then so be it, that will save Alexandria. If we cannot, then it matters not, no amount of ground soldiers would make the difference, this city will be dust.'

'Why did you send Adrienne?' Steiner repeated. Why was he so concerned? Beatrix turned away from him. This was all none of his business. The queen's safety, yes, she supposed, but her orders to her soldiers were her business alone. Why did he care that she would be heading the fleet? Did he really...? No.

'It is my duty to my soldiers. If they are led to their deaths, it will be by their general. I won't send them off to their deaths and sit here, safe and sound, to start choosing out my next officers.' Even if he did care, it was pointless. Men were a waste of time. A distraction where it was imperative to be alert.

'You are just going to go out there and die for the sake of morale?' Steiner thundered.

This was too much for Beatrix. She sat down very suddenly, he sword clattering to the floor. Steiner knelt beside her. Why did he have to do this? She could rationalise all she wanted but at the end of the day, he made her heart beat wildly, made her knees turn to jelly, and made her stomach turn. It sickened her that soon she would lose him. She would fly up into the sky, away from him, and never return.

'I'm sorry, Beatrix,' his voice was soft and gentle, making her close her eye, try to escape from him, 'that was out of line.'

'Just go, Steiner. You've said enough.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet looked up as Mina strode into the throne room. The princess held up and letter and read:

'Dear Mina, go to hell.'

The queen raised an eyebrow, 'That blunt?'

'Almost,' Mina hissed, 'I think I should suggest that as a reply on the end of my letters. We have a few scattered nobles who support you. The others... Some Hilda has already spoken to, some just really, really hate me.'

'No good?'

'None can offer military support, even Burmecia is out of reach. Hilda.'

'What about Freija? Freija will help me, won't she? The Dragon Knights... they have to come.'

Mina sighed, 'Apparently, and don't take my word for this, but apparently, Freija and Fratley have gone a-wandering together. Some sort of belated romantic getaway with a lot of swords and blood involved. I never can figure out those Burmecians.'

'Really? Fratley remembers Freija?' this brought a small smile to Garnet's face. At least things were going well for one of them. Freija had been so destroyed after finding Fratley... It was so good that she had found some happiness.

'I don't even know who these people are, I didn't ask for details,' Mina said gruffly.

'What about the rest of the Dragon Knights?'

'Well, the thing about that, is that Hilda has whispered in the king's ear that you are made of the same mettle as your mother. No offence intended of course, they just think you're a psychopath. Kind of understandable, really.'

'Oh, wonderful,' Garnet hung her head. 'Two out of three great nations against me. How can the king say that? I avenged his kingdom!'

'Rain-loving bastards,' Mina agreed.

Garnet stood up, walking over to the balustrade. She had to do something. Beatrix had already deployed her troops. Lindblum's fleet was probably being readied. War was starting, again. War, of all things, so soon into her reign.

'There is no way I'm letting this place be destroyed!' she suddenly thundered, making Mina jump. 'You write to every bastard you've ever met and tell them that they're supporting us!'

'Yes, ma'am,' Mina's face showed the slightest hint of a smirk as she leaned against the doorframe. 'And if they refuse?'

'Then you give them no option to refuse. This is a fight for freedom and peace! They will listen,' Garnet felt her mouth quiver as she spoke, impassioned. Mina's smirk broke out fully,

'I'm proud of you, cous. You would have done Brahne proud, as well.' Mina turned and hobbled out the door, mumbling, 'vicious one, that one.'

Garnet felt a smile spring to her face, the situation suddenly looking more hopeful in the face of her own determination.

'You know we'll win, don't you?'

The queen spun around to find Beatrix leaning on the doorframe. She let out her breath in a sigh,

'You startled me, general.'

'My apologies,' Beatrix saluted. 'But you do know we'll win.'

'Maybe,' Garnet said wistfully, staring out the window. 'Our fleet is so weak. But I have full confidence in Mina's abilities. We may well be able to gather the support we need.'

'If we can't...' Garnet looked back at her general and saw the earnest look on her face, 'I'll stop the fleet. Alexandria will not be destroyed. Your mother saw me as the best there is. She was not wrong, my queen. I will defeat the enemy.'

'It may cost your life.'

'Then I will pay that price. I swore to give my life fighting for Alexandria, and I did not do so in jest.'

Garnet smiled sadly at her general. 'This is a sad day. Adrienne is a fine woman, but she will never live up to you.'

'Adrienne will be more than you think, majesty.' Beatrix tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'She will be a fine general.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrienne pulled her fingers through her blonde hair. Uniform colour. That was the only good thing to come out of her promotion, she could keep her hair colour. Dark regrowth was already showing through.

She looked out over the ranks of soldiers. Most had survived Brahne's disastrous attempts at world domination. It was the sailors who had suffered the worst. General Beatrix had mourned them many times. Soon Adrienne would be the one to command the forces, to mourn their loss, to try to rebuild numbers. Overcoming disaster was not something she was sure she could accomplish.

Beatrix was an amazing woman. She had killed thousands of men. Her swordsmanship was unmatched, anywhere. She had seen many wars and catastrophes over her ten years as general, and still she was the best. The best.

That was something that Adrienne knew she would never be. Adrienne of Alexandria. It sounded wrong.

'You wish to fight me, Adrienne of Alexandria?' she said out loud, then laughed at herself. How stupid it sounded. She could never command that kind of authority. The Save the Queen was a sword to be worn around the wide hips of a general, the swing with a gentle stride. Not to be worn on the skinny hips of a child. She wasn't sure that the point wouldn't drag on the ground when she walked.

What a sign. The sword she had to wear was too big for her. Beatrix had once let her wield it. She had dropped it, trying to do the simplest of moves. It seemed unwieldy and awkward, yet Beatrix held it so gracefully.

'Captain?' she heard a voice at the door. They were aboard the Alexander, the biggest transport ship they possessed. The rooms were tiny, even captain's quarters were cramped.

'Yes, Jocelyn?' Adrienne turned to face the officer.

'We are in position, what are your orders, ma'am?'

Adrienne thought desperately. What would Beatrix do? Should she attack the city, or hold fast? Would it hurt Alexandria to wait a day and let her troops rest? Should she wait for news from the general?

'Hold position,' Adrienne said, turning away again. 'We attack at dawn.'

A cliche, yes, that was a Beatrix move. A cliche that somehow seemed fresh and new whenever she used it. Perfect.

'Yes, ma'am,' Jocelyn saluted. 'At dawn.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix led Mina and Steiner up the hall, toward the throne room. They had all received summons, and everyone knew why. The general could feel Steiner's eyes on her. She didn't want to face him.

She was about to receive a death penalty that she didn't deserve.

The three strode into the throne room, saluting. None needed an explanation for the grim look on Garnet's face. The fleet had been launched, and they all knew it.

'Mina, what news from the nobles?' the queen asked, her voice barely a whisper. Beatrix realised she was restraining tears. Why wouldn't she be? Her city was almost certain to be destroyed, and a friend of ten years sent to her death. The general showed none of her emotions on her face, but she would have liked to fall to her knees and beg the queen to let her stay.

'Plenty,' Mina said, sitting at the queen's feet. 'But I get the feeling that no matter what aid we have, it's useless now.'

'And you're right,' Garnet murmured.

'Your majesty,' Steiner tried, 'we can still fight this out. All is not lost. You have an army and you have a very capable general to lead it.'

'Have your searches uncovered anything on Uncle Cid?'

Steiner sighed, hanging his head, 'No.'

'I thought so,' Garnet said, a tear trickling out her eye. 'Beatrix, ready the fleet. You launch in two days time.'


	4. The Perils of Formalwear

Storm clouds loomed on the horizon, and Beatrix turned away. She knew this was a dark day. She needed no reminders of her.

Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori. How sweet it is to die for one's country. Yes, how sweet, the general thought bitterly. For a hundred of her women to die because Hilda had gone insane. Beatrix knew she was too young to die, but some of these soldiers were as young as thirteen. Alexandrian women were not stifled at a young age.

She had grown up in Lindblum, mostly, which was why she had begun training at such a late age as sixteen. Her family had lived in one of the palatial estates outside Alexandria, her mother had been a great soldier. She had been bitterly disappointed by her oldest daughter, stocky, plain Beatrix. They had been delighted when her younger sister was born, and named her Callista, for her mother.

It wasn't until years after they had died that Beatrix had grown into beauty and skill. There were rumours that she had been merciless and bloodthirsty from birth, but they were lies. She had been a distraught and serious child, loved little. They sent her to board in Lindblum, which was where she first met Mina and Mordrid. She had grown so much in that city, but her parents had been blind to it.

She would need to send word to Callista, word that she would never see her big sister again. The girl would turn sixteen in two months time. Only sixteen.

'My lady?'

Beatrix realised that she had left her door open as one of Mina's acolytes knocked gently on the doorframe.

'Yes?'

The girl bowed and held out a piece of parchment, 'I bring word from the queen.'

'Thank you,' Beatrix took the note, wondering what new tragedy had befallen them. It couldn't be much worse. She opened the letter and read.

Let us eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we shall die.

Beatrix turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow. The acolyte bowed her head and said meekly,

'I believe her majesty is trying to say that the welcoming feast for her highness, Princess Wilhelmina, is to go ahead, despite current affairs.'

'What has this to do with me?'

The acolyte shifted uncomfortably, 'I believe you are invited, my lady.'

'Invited?' Beatrix heard the obnoxious tone in her voice and quickly repeated more softly, 'Invited? That is most... strange. Oh.' She realised. This wasn't a welcome. It was a farewell.

'What word shall I send, my lady?'

'Tell her majesty that I will attend gladly, and thank her for the invitation.' Beatrix sighed, closing her door as the girl bowed and scurried away. What was Garnet thinking? She didn't know what to do when it came to formalwear. She didn't know how to behave at a thing like this.

But she would do it, for the queen. To please the queen before she ran off to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix looked down at the blue rags on her couch. They had been a dress before she attempted to find out how it worked. She could kill any man, woman or monster on Gaia, she could command an army of millions, but there were some things that were just too much to ask, and formalwear was among them.

She looked up as there was a knock on her door.

'Come in,' she commanded, and the door opened to reveal two of Mina's gothic handmaidens, sporting red satin, sewing instruments, makeup and various other things that Beatrix did not understand. They both curtseyed low, then one spoke,

'Good evening, madam, I am Gretchen, this is Celene. Princess Mina sent us, she thought you could use some help.'

Part of Beatrix wanted to shout angrily and send them back to their insolent mistress, but it was the other part of her, the part that wanted to cry with relief, that won.

'Please, come in,' she said, 'please, come in.'

The girls smiled, and started setting out what they had brought. 'Now this dress may not fit perfectly,' Celene said with a genuinely friendly smile, 'it's from the princess's personal collection. But that's okay, because we're both accomplished tailors, so we can adjust it, but first we need to find the correct... delicates.'

Beatrix's eyes widened, and Gretchen slid her coat off her shoulders. She watched as Celene rifled through a pile of lace and silk. 'Now her majesty was very firm on the dress, however if these are not to your liking, we can fetch more.' Celene held up several different low-backed corsets and suspenders. Gretchen laughed at the look on the general's face.

'The princess believes that even if your underwear is never seen, the confidence it gives you is indispensable.'

'Oh...' Beatrix was feeling so far in over her head that she couldn't breathe. Gretchen was undressing her further, and Celene held out something black and lacy.

'Might I recommend this one? It would suit you immeasurably, ma'am.'

Beatrix shrugged meekly, 'Certainly.' She heard the squeak in her voice and blushed. She blushed further as Gretchen finally slid her lowest undergarments down over her hips.

Gretchen grabbed the corset from Celene and started lacing it. Beatrix felt her insides squashing around and squirmed. 'Am I supposed to be able to breathe?'

'Well... no,' Gretchen laughed as she deftly threaded the corset.. 'These are very tight-fitting, but you will never again see a figure quite like what this will give you. There you go.' She whirled the general around so she was facing the mirror.

Beatrix had never been vain, but she couldn't help but straighten her back and push out her breasts as she examined her reflection. She could see why Mina liked these things. Beatrix twirled quickly and jumped as Celene and Gretchen laughed. She glared at them in a way that would have made her soldiers start trembling, but the girls just laughed again.

'We're sorry,' Celene giggled, 'we're just remembering what the princess did the first time she was in one. She also thought she wasn't vain.'

Beatrix blushed, 'let's get this over with.'

'Certainly, ma'am,' Celene said, reaching up for the general's eyepatch. Within an instant Beatrix had the girl by the wrist, a dagger in her hand.

'I wouldn't if I were you,' she growled. Celene looked genuinely scared, then compassionate as she said quietly,

'General, battle scars are glorious, even if unattractive, and there is no need to be ashamed, least of all in front of us.' Beatrix hesitated a moment, then let the girl go. She closed her good eye as the eyepatch was removed, though she could still feel Celene's wince. Gretchen's hands slid through her hair, pulling it up into a tight bun on top of her head, leaving out a few curls.

A long piece of black silk was wrapped over her eye, and Beatrix opened her other eye again. Celene smiled gently. 'Come on, we have to get this dress onto you, or you'll be late.'

Beatrix raised her arms as the beautiful dress fitted onto her body. There were many bad things to be said about Mina, but her taste was not among them. The general looked in the mirror, taken by her own image. Gretchen gently reached up and brushed red across her lips.

A knock on the door made Beatrix look up.

'General?' Haagen's anxious voice sounded.

'Come in, Haagen,' Beatrix said, the looked around. 'You two, clean this up, quickly!'

The door opened, and Haagen did a double take, looking at the wreck of the room, covered in all sorts of clothing, sewing and makeup. Then he saw Beatrix. His jaw dropped and he fell to one knee, bowing.

Beatrix blushed, then walked toward him.

'I am here to escort you to the feast, ma'am,' Haagen said in a voice of awe. Beatrix took his offered arm, then turned around.

'Celene, Gretchen... thank you...' The two girls looked up and grinned, Gretchen winked at her.

'Knock 'em dead, general.'

Beatrix turned back to Haagen, then took a deep breath and started toward the banquet hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix was the subject of many looks as she strode across the banquet hall, through the dancing couples. Brahne had always made her stand, silent, behind her throne on formal occasions, she had never before been asked as a guest. The merciless general in a dress was well worth the looks she was getting. It was so demeaning.

Garnet's face lit up as she saw her general. Beatrix ignored her and took her seat on the queen's right side.

'Magnificent, Beatrix,' Garnet murmured, in awe.

'I agree,' Mina walked up to the table, decked in a black ball gown, lime green visible below the lace of her corset. She smirked at the general, kissed Garnet's hand and resumed her seat next to Beatrix.

'Yes, I - ' Garnet stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening across the hall as she pushed her hair out of her face for a better look. Beatrix tried to follow her gaze, fighting the blush at the compliment. Mina cackled next to her.

'Steiner?' the name came from Beatrix's mouth without bidding. She hadn't seen him out of armour in a very, very long time. He was actually quite... handsome. It was almost a shock. She rose to her feet, unthinkingly. His eyes fixed on her, and she was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing the sexiest underwear she had ever seen. She sat down again quickly.

'Lord Steiner,' Garnet said, an amused smile on her face, 'nice to see you.'

'My queen,' Steiner bowed. He shifted uncomfortably, then sat on Garnet's left.

Beatrix threw a sidelong glance at him, and realised he was doing the same at her. She realised how low her neckline was, how close it was to everyone seeing her underwear, and more importantly, how flimsy her eye patch was. She looked down, the colour rising in her cheeks again.

'Beatrix, are you blushing?' Garnet laughed. This only made the general blush more furiously. This was the last night of her life and she had to spend it in a dress, being laughed at by the more feminine ladies.

She cast another look at Steiner and saw something of a note of pity in his gaze. He knew this wasn't where she wanted to be. She didn't want pity, but she was grateful that he understood. At least someone did.

'Beatrix, are you alright?' Garnet was looking at her, concerned. Beatrix suddenly realised, they were all trying so hard to make nice, to pretend things were okay. Tomorrow all hell would break loose, today they just wanted to forget about it. And It wasn't her place to bring them back to reality. She smiled.

'Of course, of course, I'm just not used to wearing a dress.'

'No doubt,' Garnet said, a suspicious tone in her voice, it was like she was pleading with her general to lighten up.

Beatrix had to. It was her duty to be what the queen needed. It was her duty to support the queen where she could not support herself.

So Beatrix smiled, and sat back to bear the rest of the night in a mockery of merriment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Captain, captain!' a young soldier burst into Adrienne's chambers, covered in sweat, crying. Adrienne stood up, what was the matter? It was only a few minutes before they were scheduled to depart.

'What is it, soldier?' the captain asked sternly. It wasn't becoming of a soldier to cry, it was one of the reasons women had been considered weak many centuries ago.

'The fleet, ma'am, the Lindblum fleet!'

'What about them, girl!' Adrienne roared, but she already knew, and it made her stomach turn to think it.

'They've launched, ma'am!' the girl sobbed. How old was she? Fifteen, sixteen? Maybe even younger?

'By Alexander,' Adrienne sat down again.

'What are your orders, ma'am?'

'I don't know,' Adrienne stated bluntly. She had decided to wait and with that decision, she had killed her general, her hero, the Rose of May. 'I don't know!'

What could they do now? Take Lindblum? To what end? What kind of defences waited beyond the walls? What would be left to defend Alexandria? Could she pull this off?

'I want all our offensive forces ready five minutes ago. I want two regiments to circle to the other side of the city. Take another two to the hillside. We are launching an attack immediately.'

Enough hesitation. All she could do now was hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix downed the last of her wine, the world looking a little bleary, but she was alright. She looked over at Steiner, who was looking at her also. He smiled as he caught her gaze and his eyes flicked to the dance floor. He was asking her to dance. That was so sweet, she had never been asked to dance before, at least not by anyone she would consider accepting. She looked up as she heard Garnet's voice.

'Another cup, general?'

Before Beatrix could answer, Mina's voice cut in, 'I don't think so, Beatrix is an incredibly cheap drunk.'

Beatrix glared at the princess as a cupbearer poured her more wine.

'Well you are,' Mina shrugged. With a scowl, the general downed the wine in one gulp, then stood up, instantly realising what an incredibly bad idea that was.

'Let's go, Steiner,' she barked, hauling him to his feet and leading him onto the dance floor. As she left, she heard Mina's voice again.

'Keep watching, this is going to be really funny.'

She scowled again, the world spinning around her. How was she supposed to dance? She didn't even know how. But as Steiner wrapped his hands around her waist, a sudden warm confidence filled her. She leaned against him, her hands resting on his shoulders, swaying against him gently.

'You are drunk, aren't you?' he mumbled in her ear. She let out a laugh at her own expense, closing her eye.

'Yes, totally.'

He laughed, pulling her a little closer, as if to support her. She wouldn't have said so aloud, but she was grateful. The whole room seemed to be spinning, a disconcerting euphoria rolling over her. So this was drunk. She hadn't been drunk since she was quite young, when she and Mina had always sneaked out of their chambers at midnight to meet with the young men in their boarding school. She had regretted it then, but maybe it wasn't so bad now.

The world swayed and she swayed, and Steiner's breath was warm in her hair, with no unpleasant thoughts. Beatrix leaned so her whole body was stretched against his, and she felt almost as if she would fall asleep, her head on his shoulder. It was so... nice. Yes, this was nice.

How long had it been since something was nice? Too long. Things nowadays were... exceptional, magnificent, and splendid. It had been years since an understated nice had come along.

Beatrix couldn't help but chuckle at her own thoughts. Even in her own mind she was raving. Not to mention that she was dancing like a teenage tart with a crush. With this in mind she straightened slightly so that she wasn't quite showing him all that she was made of. Even alcohol couldn't affect her too badly. She wouldn't let it.

'Steiner,' she whispered.

'Hmm?'

'I'm going to miss you.' She regretted the words as soon as they had come out of her mouth. Far too deep for a pleasant dance. Far too deep. She was grateful as he kissed her hair and said nothing, just letting her continue to sway gently against him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are they in love?' Mina asked, watching the couple dance. Garnet laughed,

'Straight forward, as always, Mina.' The two of them stayed silent for a minute, considering as they watched Steiner kiss Beatrix's hair, looking at her affectionately.

'Yes,' Garnet said, frowning, 'I think they are.'

'Ah, what star-cross'd lovers are these? Will none see the folly of their ways and stop them before the world ends around them and because of them?' Mina smiled fondly.

'Lord Avon,' Garnet said, 'I want to be your canary. I really wish I had a choice. I don't want to see them torn apart. I don't know if Steiner will ever forgive me.'

'You worry so much about your servants,' Mina frowned.

'They are not my servants,' Garnet said sharply, 'they are my friends.'

'Friends? You always were the sentimental one, dear cous. Don't get me wrong, Beatrix and I were friends for many a year before our falling out. It doesn't mean I'll deny what has to be done.' Mina sipped her wine, looking thoughtful.

'I don't deny it,' Garnet tossed her hair, annoyed, 'If there was any way to deny it, I would not be sending Beatrix off to die. If there was any way...'

'But there is none... you do know that, right?' Mina sat up straight, looking critically at her cousin. The queen nodded,

'I know. I don't need to explain myself to you, princess, and I won't. I regret what has to be done, but I know it has to be done.'

'Don't forget it, cous,' the princess said sternly, 'your people are watching you.'

'Mina, pretty soon I won't have a people. Hilda is going to barrel straight through our forces, we don't stand a chance. As soon as word comes back from our fleet of our defeat, I'm ordering the city evacuated.'

Mina stayed silent. It was a harsh decision. The queen had already written off her entire fleet. This was a disaster, from beginning to end. Adrienne hadn't been in time. Beatrix didn't have to forces to fight. Alexandrians were losing faith in their new queen, quickly.

'Let us not talk of this,' Garnet said, smiling, 'this is a night to forget our troubles.'

Mina smiled, a sinister smile, 'As you wish, your majesty.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix looked up at the moon. It was beautiful, making the palace gardens glow silver. The world was still spinning a little, but at least the fatigue had worn off now that she was out of Steiner's arms. She shouldn't have given into Mina's goading.

Sitting on one of the low stone walls, Beatrix plucked a rose from one of the bushes. What a beautiful place this was. How beautiful the whole world was. And now love. She had thought she had lost the part of her mind that allowed love. Long ago. Now here it was again, what matter of pride prevented her from admitting it to him?

Should she go to her grave never having kissed him, she would have a heart full of sorrow. Should she confess her love, and let him into her heart, then he would break it, as all men were inclined to do.

She could not win, it was impossible.

'Beatrix.'

The general did not need to turn around to know who it was. She had a wild urge to fling herself into his arms, but she did not, she controlled herself as she always did.

'In two days time I will be twenty-nine. Twenty-nine years in this life exactly.'

He didn't say anything. What was there to say? Nothing. They would all go to their graves saying nothing. She decided to give him a break.

'Was the queen upset that I left?'

'Her majesty understands,' Steiner said gruffly, 'but I don't. Why don't you want to spend your last night with us?'

His voice was filled with pain, making Beatrix look at his face. He was a truly handsome man, she decided, and made even more so by the moonlight. Ah, moonlight, roses, beautiful gardens, what a victim of romance she had become. She had sworn off this.

'I don't want to spend my last night in a corset,' she murmured, 'this is foolish.' She looked away, not wanting to face him. She wanted her last night to be special, not a parade of frippery and politics.

Steiner was mysteriously quiet, and then Beatrix heard a restrained snigger. She looked at him and saw he was trying to hold back a grin.

'You're wearing a corset?'

'Shut up,' she slapped his arm, trying to restrain her own laughter.

'Yes, ma'am,' he replied, saluting her mockingly. She didn't hold it against him. Anything to lighten the mood. They laughed together, and then lapsed into silence.

After what seemed like a very long time, he finally spoke, 'when are you going to stop pretending that you're alright?'

Beatrix didn't have an answer for him. He was right, it was a difficult facade to hold up, but she had to, if she fell apart, where would her army be? More importantly, if she fell apart, she didn't know if she could go through with this. The sheer adrenaline of the mockery was all that kept her going.

'I have to be strong for my troops,' she said, 'they rely on me. My confidence affects them greatly, as does my lack thereof.' She heard the icy tone in her voice, and knew that she needed it there.

'Yes, I understand that,' his voice had taken a somewhat paternal tone, almost comforting, 'but I'm not one of your troops.'

Another long silence descended over them. There were so many things that needed to be said, and there'd be no second chance this time. They both knew what was behind the others lips, but were too afraid to say it. Afraid. Beatrix would go gladly to her death, but could not confess her love. What a joke.

'I don't want you to go.' His voice was barely audible, just enough to make the general quiver. Before she knew it she had collapsed into his arms, clinging to him tightly. She closed her eyes, humiliated by the tears that trickled down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was never emotional.

It was so humiliating to be comforted by him, like a child. He held her close, shushing her, rocking her as one would a distressed child. She had never seen this side of him. He could be so gentle.

'I don't want to go,' she choked out, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.'

Steiner didn't say anything, just kissed her hair and held her closer. She balled up her fist and punched him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain but didn't move.

'Damn you, Steiner!' Beatrix yelled, 'You promised you'd protect me! You promised... then you just ran away. You left all of Alexandria for me to clean up, all of it to protect... you should have been there for me...'

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, 'I'm so sorry. You know the princess needed me.'

Beatrix knew. She would have done the same. She didn't know what was making her act this way, like a spoilt brat. She just wanted the laws of the universe to change, to let him stay with her, put her first. A finger under her chin made her look up.

'You're beautiful when you pout,' he said, a smile so full of love crossing his face, it made her heart ache.

'Steiner,' she whispered, 'I...'

'Save your valediction, Beatrix, we'll live to see another day.'

The general didn't know what to say. She knew she could win the day, but her life would not be spared. Why was he so sure.

'I'll never return from this , you must know that.'

'I watched you chew through a dozen mistodons and not break a sweat. I've watched you fight through the greatest armies in the world without losing a single soldier. You are a great general, the greatest, perhaps that Alexandria has ever seen. One day there will be a monument to you in the square. I do not know why everyone has lost their faith in you. Moreover, I don't know why you've lost faith in yourself.'

'Your praise is...' she didn't meet his eye, she didn't want to build up her own false hopes, 'I am unworthy. I have never been this badly mismatched in a battle. If I do win, it will be at the cost of my own life.'

'You will prevail, Beatrix,' Steiner's voice was firm. Beatrix smiled,

'You'll make a great general, someday, Steiner.'

'Until tomorrow, my love,' the captain kissed her hand and walked away, leaving Beatrix to wipe the tears from her face and watch him leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet watched as the sun peaked over the horizon, just spreading light to the gleaming battleships. The whole of Alexandria had turned out for the launch. They all knew their last chances lay with these brave women. So many had family that would never see them again.

The queen turned away as her heart broke, just thinking of all the death this would cause. Beatrix had assured her that she could stop the Lindblum fleet, but everyone knew it was a lie. Nothing could stop them, they could only weaken them, maybe enough that when they reached the city... maybe she would have to use her eidolons, maybe it was the only way.

A fanfare sounded and Garnet turned. She saw Beatrix and Steiner, hidden away in one of the alleyways around the dock. Beatrix was slumped into Steiner's arms, her eye closed. As the trumpets sounded, the general stepped out of his arms, straightened her clothing and stepped into the sunlight to lead her army. She turned around a moment, then with a wistful glance, walked away.

Garnet had to meet her eye as she walked up and bowed.

'Good luck, general,' the queen murmured.

'Luck has nothing to do with it, your majesty,' Beatrix smiled sneakily, and said, 'may your reign be prosperous.' The two women looked at each other for a minute. There was so much to be said that just couldn't be, not here. Garnet jumped slightly as she heard the general whisper, 'We love you, Garnet, don't forget it. We'll always be here for you.'

'Thank you, Beatrix,' she whispered back.

The general bowed again and walked to the head of her army, what was left of them. It was a group of maybe a two hundred women over twenty airships. They had only just managed to get everything fitted with steam engines in time. Every one of them would be dead in the next twenty-four hours, and they knew it, yet smiles lit their face as they saw their general. They loved Beatrix, Garnet could see it, she gave them more morale just by being there than she could ever give them.

Beatrix mounted the Red Rose, standing high above her troops, flanked by two officers. She tossed her hair and yelled,

'To Valhalla!'

Her soldiers screamed their approval, and all of them filtered into their ships, then the fleet left, flying off to a horizon from which none of them would return.


	5. Bahamut

To Valhalla. That is what she had shouted to inspire her troops. That was the last thing her friends had ever heard her say. That was her epitaph.

A sweet irony, Beatrix supposed, to be so fragile inside from horror, and yet remembered as so strong and full of arrogance. A fitting bond. Perhaps to be inscribed on that monument Steiner had mentioned?

The general laughed out loud, bitterly.

The Red Rose sailed over the clouds, bringing the horizon closer, ever closer. Bringing Hilda ever closer. She had to remain strong for her troops, but there was something in her that had snapped. She didn't want to be here, even if it was to save Alexandria.

What was wrong with Adrienne? Had the urgency of the situation escaped her? Or did she just not care? Dammit! They could have saved all this! It wasn't just Alexandrians who would die here. Lindblum's soldiers would be decimated, as well.

The idiots.

It was all so pointless, and it was all Hilda's doing. Kuja had changed that woman. She used to be sweet and kind, Beatrix had known here well when she was younger. Could even Kuja's memory change Hilda as it had Brahne? Apparently.

And, to top it all off, bloody Mina would outlive her. This time Beatrix grinned with genuine humour. Now that was irony. Mina had hated her for years on the pretence that she would have so much more life to live... now who knew how long either of them had?

The view from up here was actually quite beautiful. The sun had not yet risen, and the land was flushed with moonlight. It would be very romantic and stirring under different circumstances.

'Ma'am,' an officer walked onto the deck and saluted. Beatrix saluted back,

'Yes, soldier?'

'Ma'am...' the woman hesitated. 'The crew would like to report that Hilda's fleet are nearly within striking distance.'

'Thank you, Briahna, please order all soldiers to their battle stations.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Beatrix turned away.

'And ma'am?' There was a short silence, before Briahna whispered, 'Happy birthday, ma'am.'

'Thank you, Briahna. You're dismissed.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallways of the palace were dark at night, very few candles were lit. Steiner knew he had become lost, but he could do nothing about it. The barracks had to be around here somewhere. How ridiculous, to be lost in his home of ten years.

He stopped. What was that he could hear? Was it someone singing? Yes, he decided, it was. He didn't recognise the voice, but he could tell which room it was coming from.

Deciding to not disturb the singer, Steiner crept up to the door, which was open a crack. It was Princess Mina's chambers. He instantly looked out the window, not wanting to spy, but his curiosity kept him listening.

Her voice was not the sweetest he had ever heard, but her song was full of passion, and he couldn't break away. Suddenly, the singing stopped and Mina broke down into tears. Steiner wanted to rush in and comfort her, but he knew that he couldn't. She seemed so vulnerable. She was a weak woman, but Steiner had always seen a strength in her, an incredible strength.

He had to stop listening. It would break his heart. He started walking away, his sense of direction partially restored. A voice stopped him.

'You know, they still dream about him at night.'

Steiner turned around and bowed, 'Lady Mordrid.'

The blonde giggled, 'I know it's wrong, but I find it amusing, how long they have pined for him. She would laugh at me when I was upset over losing anything. Now look at her, eleven years on. Beatrix twelve.'

'My lady?'

'You know that they shared everything growing up. That included... him.'

'Him?' Steiner couldn't help himself, he was drawn in, forgetting propriety.

'Their first boyfriend. Beatrix's first, he left her for Mina,' Mordrid slunk over to the window. He had never seen her walk like that. She was usually so modest. This whole thing was out of character. It threw him, what she had said. He knew that Beatrix had been friends with Mina, but he had always liked to think that when they had done the wrong thing it had been by Mina's lead. Mordrid laughed, 'then he left Mina for Garnet's aunt, Garnet til Alexandros 16th, whom he married.'

'Lord Alexandros was...' Steiner could barely wrap his mind around it.

'Yes, he stole Beatrix's heart. And Mina's virginity,' she added with a giggle. What was this? Mordrid was usually so sweet. 'They still love him. You can see it in their eyes. Still pining for him after all these years. Particularly Beatrix.'

'Beatrix...'

'She's been so lonely for so long. I don't think her pride would ever let her admit it. I've tried so hard to get her to come back to the palace. To bring Callista and live with us again. Everyone knows how much she misses him. She swore by Alexander that she would never even look at another man again. We feared so much for her in the early days...' that innocent tone returned to her voice.

Steiner didn't know what to say. Beatrix was in love with a man who had betrayed her over a decade ago. That's why she was always so aloof. She had given up on men. That was why... By the gods, he could have hit someone.

How did Mordrid know? Was it a women's thing? Or did this girl simply know that much about Beatrix? His curiosity overwhelmed his heartbreak for an instant.

'Is that why Mina and Beatrix hate each other so much?'

The sinister chuckle echoed in Mordrid's throat.

'No, no, no, Mina hates Beatrix because she stole her chance at being General Wilhelmina of Alexandria. Mina never wanted to be Brahne's heir.'

'What?'

'Oh, my, I thought everyone knew the story. You see, here's how it happened. Mina was a sure thing for Brahne's newest officer about eleven or twelve years ago. Bea was far too interested in Lord Alexandros to be doing much about anything at the time, back then she was all men and liquor. So while serious young Mina is out there making something of herself, Bea was set for dying of liver failure at the age of thirty with four illegitimate children or some such.

'Anyway, so when Alexandros left Bea, and this is before she knew that he had gone for Mina, she takes up training with Mina, fighting, and she's a natural. She worked day and night for a full six months, no one has ever seen a sword do that much damage on such a novice. By the time the selection for the officer is up, Bea has decided that she wants a shot at it as well.

'Mina laughs the idea off, but Bea, always a favourite among royals, gets in ahead of her in the trials schedule. Bea is shipped off to Alexandria, Mina stays in Lindblum, where they were training. Mina has trained for this all her life, she's sure that Beatrix will not top her, and as a last minute gesture, she challenges Bea to a duel, takes out her eye. Anyway, the day before Mina is supposed to leave for Alexandria, a plague strikes Lindblum. A lot of peasants die, the castle and barracks are left relatively unscathed, but one strain of the virus manages to hit Mina. Slow working... no one knows when she'll die, but her health has degenerated every day since. Soon enough her new boyfriend finds out and decides to move on to greener grass. Mina is left without anything.

'If Beatrix had never gone for the post, Mina would not have been in Lindblum when the plague hit. She would have her dream job, her boyfriend, and her health. Their relationship has never been the same since.'

Steiner didn't know what to say. He was shocked. So that was the story. Mordrid was mighty keen to tell it, as well. Trying to sort out his feelings, he decided it was best to leave it alone for the time being.

'Please, Lady Mordrid, it is late, and tomorrow will be a huge day. May I escort you to your chambers?'

'I don't think that will be necessary, Captain Steiner, but thank you for your offer.'

'Good night, my lady,' he said calmly, although he was boiling on the inside.

'Good night, captain,' she replied, and drifted off down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My lady! You majesty!' Garnet jumped up as her throne room doors were thrown open, an Alexandrian soldier collapsing at her feet. Mina and Steiner, who had been conferring with the queen moments before, also stood, gathering around the soldier. She was part of the fleet.

This wasn't right. Beatrix's ships had only met with the fleet a short while ago, by their calculations, no more than two hours.

'What is it!' Garnet demanded, 'Report!'

'My queen,' the solider saluted from the ground, 'our fleet is victorious. The Hilda Garde has crashed outside city limits, and one hundred fifteen women of one hundred eighty four sent will return safely.'

'Beatrix, what of Beatrix?'

'General Beatrix...' the soldier choked and sputtered, she was injured and exhausted, but managed to continue. 'The Red Rose crashed, your majesty.'

A deafening silence descended.

'The Maiden,' Mina said, and led the way as all three of them sprinted out of the room, heading for the docks.

'Your majesty! I haven't finished! We found...'

No one was listening. They were all running too fast. Mina started to slow, obviously fatigued, and Steiner scooped her up to keep running. Garnet yelled as she ran past Mina's soldiers,

'Come on, we're taking her up. Now!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Iron Maiden was a giant ship, which shone metallic black and silver, a huge spiky fin-like structure protruding from both top and bottom. It looked as menacing as its owner. But the main feature, Mina's pride, was the menagerie. Lining the deck were cages with rare, exotic and fierce monsters. It was unnerving.

No one noticed as they took to the deck, watching desperately as the ship took off and the city faded onto the horizon as they headed for the billowing column of smoke. The crash of the Red Rose.

Steiner didn't know what to do. Why had he been so stupid? He'd had his chance to say goodbye, she had tried... She had known. She had known she was going to die all along. What kind of stupidity had made him think that she would survive? Faith was a great thing... when it was rightly placed. His faith in her had lost him his chance to feel her kiss, to tell her that he loved her.

He did love her.

As the Maiden approached the scene and pierced the smoke, their vision of the wreckage increased, and it felt like he had been punched. The Rose was now no more than a smoking hole in the ground. There were bodied scattered all around it, the crew, and he searched desperately for Beatrix. He heard Garnet groan in pain and he followed her line of sight, but he knew what he'd see.

The white coat stood out from the rest of the soldiers. She was lying on her stomach, an arm stretched out in front of her. Steiner didn't know what he was feeling. Nausea... and overwhelming... numbness. What was that?

As he watched, she crawled forward, her other arm tucked close to her chest.

'Beatrix!' he roared, and had to make a physical effort to stop himself jumping off to get to her.

'Soldier,' Garnet ordered, 'land this ship right now.' The soldier nodded and raced to relay to orders. It wasn't quick enough. He looked around, looking for something, anything... he didn't even know. But he managed to find it.

'H-hey!' Mina yelled as Steiner yanked open one of the cages, grabbing a zuu by the feet and jumping over the side of the ship. The zuu squawked in surprise and flapped once or twice before descending and allowing Steiner to tumble to the ground, unhurt.

He sprinted to Beatrix, crashing to his knees beside her and bundling her into his arms.

'S... Steiner..?' she whispered, smiling slightly. 'Am I hallucinating?'

'No,' he whispered, tears spilling out of his eyes, 'no, Beatrix, I'm here.'

'I must be hallucinating,' she said, really smiling, 'I thought I saw you fly down here on a zuu.' He laughed, still crying,

'You're alive.' He couldn't believe it. 'You're alive.' She suddenly started coughing and hacking, and he let her crawl to her hands and knees, spitting blood out onto the ground. Her hand was still clasped to her chest, and he tried to look, but she resisted.

'Steiner,' she gasped, blood still trickling from her mouth, 'you have to look on the Hilda Garde. We found... We found... We...' She suddenly collapsed, twitching and lying still.

'Beatrix?' Steiner asked, his mouth dry. He rolled her onto her back and saw that she was still taking shallow, gentle breaths. Barely. He looked down at her hand... it was a bloody pulp, he could see bone in places. She was holding on to something tightly, and he gently pried her fingers open.

He gasped as a garnet fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Garnet!' The queen nearly fell as she tried to stop mid-run at the familiar voice. She turned and knelt, exclaiming,

'Eiko!'

The tiny summoner bounded toward them, arms outstretched. She leapt on Garnet, hugging her fiercely. As the hug broke, Garnet realised that Eiko was carrying a sapphire. Fenrir.

'Eiko,' she said, surprised, 'did you...'

Eiko looked guilty, and wouldn't meet her eye, 'Doctor Tot asked me... he said that Beatrix wanted my help. Is she okay, Garnet?'

'I... I don't know,' Garnet looked around. Beatrix was like her big sister. She couldn't have lost her, not with everyone else surviving. 'You couldn't have defeated the whole fleet alone...'

'No,' this time Eiko said nothing more, turning her back.

'What...' Garnet felt fear stab her heart, 'What did Beatrix do?'

'Didn't you,' Eiko paused, 'notice your garnet missing?'

Garnet had nothing to say. Beatrix had stolen Bahamut. She had known that she would lose, and she knew that the queen wouldn't use eidolons, so she had sacrificed herself for Alexandria.

'Your majesty,' Steiner's voice made her turn around. She gasped. He was holding Beatrix's body, covered in her blood.

'Is she...'

'She is still alive, your majesty,' he said, and she saw that he'd been crying. He held out a hand, and she knew what he was going to give her. She took the garnet and looked down at it.

This stone, the power contained in this stone, the forces behind this stone, had destroyed her mother, her fleet, her city, Zidane, and now Beatrix. It had taken away everything she had ever cared about.

With a scream of anguish, she hurled the stone as far as she could away from herself, startling Steiner, Mina and Eiko.

'Garnet...' Eiko whispered, 'that was Bahamut... the most powerful eidolon...'

'This is a time of peace, starting here and now. I have no use for that monster. And hopefully we'll find Hilda's mutilated body on the Hilda Garde. If we don't... then I'm leaving it up to Steiner to make sure that we do.' She could hear the anger in her voice, and she knew it shocked the others, but she didn't care. Hilda would pay for this.

'Beatrix said...' Steiner's voice was reluctant and broken, 'before she passed out, she said that it was important that we check the Hilda Garde, they found something onboard.'

'What?'

'She... she...' he couldn't finish, and she saw him clutch Beatrix to him more tightly. She had passed out before she could tell him. He looked like he was about to start crying again. Garnet knew how he was feeling... almost. She knew almost for certain that Zidane was dead, she didn't know what she'd have done if she had to carry out his broken body. But she needed Steiner right now, she couldn't afford to have a grieving, broken knight, and Steiner was emotional enough as it was.

'Celene! Gretchen!' she roared. The two acolytes, who had faithfully followed Mina, scuttled up to her and bowed deeply. 'Take General Beatrix from Captain Steiner, see to it that she is well cared for.'

Steiner stepped back, holding Beatrix tightly to his chest. A stern look from the queen made him surrender the general to Celene. He shuddered as he watched her being taken away, and Garnet stepped up to him, taking his hand.

'Steiner, please,' she pleaded, 'this is what you've been trained for. I need you.'

'Y-yes your majesty,' he choked out, then seemed to regain some composure. He saluted, 'yes, your majesty, I will protect you.'

'Come on,' she said, 'we're boarding the Hilda Garde.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina supervised her soldiers sorting through the debris of the Hilda Garde. She was too weak to search herself, it was stupid of her to have tried to run with the others, she was too weak and she knew it.

Beatrix was injured. She had seen it coming, but it was hard to accept not that it had happened. Would she die? No, that girl was as resilient as an oglop. She'd survive. But to what end? Mina had seen her hand. She'd never hold a sword again.

Mina strode over to where one of her soldiers had found a Lindblum airman, who was pleading for mercy. Her soldier looked about to strike him dead. Mina was tempted not to stop him.

'Stop,' she said quietly, 'these people are not to blame, Hilda is.'

'Yes, ma'am,' her soldier said, taking the airman into custody instead.

Bahamut. Mina had never thought Beatrix possible of theft, let alone against the queen. It must have killed her to use magic. She hated using magic for fighting. She had a spell or two under her belt, and a lot of her sword moves used magic, but she believed in her sword and her body more than in something that no one truly understood.

Rumours of Bahamut had reached the Palace when Brahne was killed, and when Alexandria was destroyed, but Mina had never imagined such power. This was a massacre.

Beatrix had known that this would happen. How had she known that the eidolon would turn on her? Whatever the reason, she had known. She had sacrificed herself for Alexandria in her desperation to save her home and her queen. This was the stuff of legends.

'Your highness!' one of her soldiers called out to her, 'We've found Regent Cid!'

'What? Where?' Garnet ran toward them, and the soldier bowed to her.

'This way, your majesty, and we've also found... well, you'll want to see this for yourself.'

He led the way, with the two women on his heels. They all rushed into the hold, which was intact, and Garnet gasped. Falling to her knees beside her uncle.

'Oh my god,' Mina said. 'Is that who I think it is?'

Lying beside Cid, bound to him at the wrists, was Lady Hilda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Aunt Hilda!' Garnet stood up as the lady entered her chamber. 'You've regained consciousness.'

'Yes,' Hilda said with a small smile. 'I have. That young Eiko has been visiting me. Cid has taken quite a shine to her.'

'If you're here...'

'Then who is commanding the Lindblum fleet?' Hilda finished. 'I don't know, I really don't. She attacked Cid and I, and took my place.'

'How did she manage to do it?'

'I'm not sure, I just came home from a diplomatic visit one day, and was confronted with... well, myself. She laughed at me and said it was a simple illusion, yet effective, and mused at how such a stupid spell could take over a nation. I was overpowered and I've been on the Hilda Garde ever since.'

'Oh, Aunt Hilda... you only just escaped Kuja...' Garnet was overwhelmed with sympathy.

'I could say the same for you,' Hilda smiled gently, 'you have lost so much. How did your army pull through? I heard the explosion from the eidolons, but it knocked me unconscious.'

'We escaped with few casualties... but Beatrix...'

'The renowned General Beatrix,' Hilda said wistfully, 'I thought our fleet was invincible. That is truly a great loss. Your army must be grieving terribly.'

'She's not dead... she will be soon. Steiner is taking it very badly.'

'Captain Steiner? I thought that he and General Beatrix disliked each other,' Hilda asked, sitting down.

'Up until a short while ago, they did. Now I don't know if he'll ever forgive me,' Garnet rested her head in her hands, despairing. She didn't hold it against Steiner that he would barely even pretend to head her army with Adrienne. This must have been torture for him. She knew that he would have quit and left the castle if Beatrix wasn't there.

She shouldn't have sent the fleet. She could have controlled Bahamut, she could have held off the fleet from the city. She shouldn't have sent Beatrix.

'My dear,' Hilda seemed to read her mind, 'you must not doubt your decisions. I also lost a lot of friends in this battle, but we are royalty, we mustn't doubt ourselves or all those around us will doubt us, as well. Sometimes lives must be lost to protect our people. General Beatrix knew that, or she would not have been in the army. She would not have been a general.'

Garnet stayed silent for a moment. Hilda was right. 'Thank you, Aunt Hilda, your words are... they bring comfort to me. I know that in time Steiner will see that, too.'

'You are a gifted child, Garnet, have confidence in yourself. You did the right thing'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner knelt at Beatrix's beside, his hands clasped around her good hand. He didn't cry, but he wanted to. Her breathing was still shallow. Her skin was pale. Sweat streaked her face. He didn't know how she'd survived this long. It didn't look as if she would survive much longer.

No! He couldn't think that way. She had to survive. He had to hear her voice again. He had to.

He had watched each day as Celene and Gretchen sat beside her on the bed, running a damp cloth over her forehead and down her arms. Celene would sit, cradling her, while Gretchen brushed her hair, slowly. Every few days they would ask him to leave as they changed her clothing to keep her clean.

This had been going on for months. She never improved. She never worsened. She just lay there, barely breathing. It was like time stayed still around her. Would she age? Or just stay like this forever?

Would she ever wake up?

It had been so hard to continue his duties, to keep the Knights in order. They all knew how he felt, they all knew what he was feeling. Haagen asked how she was every day. Every day he had to tell that she was no different.

He had held her in his arms the day she had left. She had been so warm against him. She hadn't spoken, just leaned on him, her warm breath filling his senses. Her hair smelled beautiful, he had breathed in the smell of her, wanting to remember it forever. Before she had left... she hadn't said goodbye, just turned to look at him. He'd never seen such a look of pain.

She hadn't wanted to go. She'd wanted to stay. Garnet had sent her off anyway. Damn her! He never wanted to say a harsh word against the queen, but damn her! Had she no heart? Did she not care for her general at all?

He hated her at that moment.

'Beatrix,' he mumbled, kissing her hand, 'when are you going to wake up? When are you going to berate the Pluto Knights for incompetence? When are you going to tell me that I'm too excitable? When are you going to pick up your sword and strike down our enemies and manage to look beautiful doing so? When are you going to smile at me again?'

He reached out to touch her face. She was so pale.

'Master Steiner,' Gretchen's voice sounded from behind him. How long ago had she come in? 'We need to change Lady Beatrix.'

'Just...' he whispered, 'just a little longer.' He didn't want to go out there and face reality again. He would have to talk to Adrienne, and Garnet. He would have to face the fact that he'd probably never command the army with her again. Adrienne never goaded him the way Beatrix used to. She seemed scared of him. Hah! The leader of Squad Beatrix afraid of the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Beatrix would have been ashamed to see it.

'Please call us when you are ready, Captain,' Gretchen said softly, and he heard her footsteps leaving the room.

He brushed his fingers through Beatrix's hair, then leaned down and softly kissed her lips.


	6. Waking

The light shone through the window brightly, unobstructed, as the sun broke over the horizon. It was too bright.

Why was it so bright?

Beatrix groaned, lifting her hand up to shield her eyes. She rolled over, looking around. Everything was the same, yet somehow different. It was like an aura had descended over her room, one that she was afraid to break. Like around a deathbed.

When did her hair get so silky? What was she wearing? She looked down at the silk shift that she was wearing. This was some kind of bizarre dream. How long had she been asleep? She looked down at her hand and winced.

It had healed well, she would be able to hold a sword again, in time. She snickered, an eye patch and a glove. This made her think. She wasn't wearing her eye patch. A slight panic shocked her, but she quickly calmed. She was being stupid.

She looked around and found her eyepatch resting on her dresser. She sighed and pulled it under her hair, tying it. And feeling substantially more comfortable.

Without warning, Beatrix felt her legs turn to jelly, and she fell to the ground.

'Shit!' she cried out without thinking, then calmed. Of course, she had just been attacked by the king of dragons, she was not going to recover for a while. She smiled, realising that this meant that Alexandria had been saved. At least her chambers were intact. Garnet would have found Hilda and Cid, and Steiner had probably appropriated the real villain. Everything would be alright.

'Lady Beatrix!' She looked up as Gretchen ran into the room. Her cry must have alerted her. She was about to reassure the girl, but she stopped.

'What the hell are you wearing?'

Gretchen, and Celene as she rushed in, were both ash blonde, wearing modest, cream silk dresses, decorated with red roses. They looked awkward for a minute, before Gretchen said haltingly,

'Princess Mina and Queen Garnet felt... that it would be best if you had constant care by personal handmaidens, instead of your soldiers.'

'You've been assigned to me permanently?' the general asked disbelievingly. Celene knelt beside her.

'General, please, let us help you back to bed, you're in no state to...'

A knock at the door made the two girls jump.

'Lord Steiner,' Gretchen said to Celene. Beatrix's heart missed a beat. He had come to see her?

'I don't want him to see me like this,' she said, staggering to her feet. 'I don't want him to see me while I'm ill. Help me to the bed.'

Gretchen wrapped an arm around Beatrix's waist, helping her back into bed.She looked at them and saw that they were both avoiding her gaze.

'What?' she asked.

'My lady...' Gretchen stammered, 'Lord Steiner has...'

'He came before now,' she said sourly. He had seen her unconscious. Without her eyepatch. It was so humiliating. 'When?'

'He has visited you every day, my lady,' Gretchen smiled slightly, 'without fail.'

'What?' she could have hit someone, but restrained herself. 'I don't want to see him, not like this.'

She really craved the comfort he would provide, but her pride was still alive and well. Even moreso now that she knew how she felt about him. She wanted him to see her as beautiful and strong. How stupid. She remembered this feeling.

'Lord Steiner,' Celene had opened the door, 'I'm afraid today we need to leave Lady Beatrix undisturbed.'

A silence followed, then his voice, 'what?'

'I'm sorry, Captain.'

'What's happened?' a note of panic was in his voice, it made Beatrix look away. What did he think had happened? Did he think she was dead? She wanted to run to him, to tell him that she was alive, and well. But she couldn't.

'Do not fear, my lord, the general is well, better than she has been in a long time. Give us time to help her. We will send word when she is in a fit state for you to visit.'

He paused, 'please, Celene, let me see her. I...'

Beatrix saw Celene reach out to take his hand. A rush of jealousy made her snarl, but Celene didn't hear it.

'Please, Adelbert,' she said quietly, 'it's important to let her rest right now. I promise that as soon as she is up to seeing you, I'll come to find you personally. We'll take good care of her.'

This time Beatrix looked at Gretchen in disbelief. Adelbert? How much time had he spent with the girls?

She heard the clink of Steiner's armour as he left, and she frowned at Gretchen.

'How long have I been under?'

'Close to three months, my lady.'

'Three months?' Beatrix yelled. 'What has... is Adrienne alright?' She could tell that Mina's sadistic acolytes were trying to come out in the girls as they both sniggered, but checked themselves.

'Captain Adrienne... physically she is fine, she is leading the army well, and has decisively taken and occupied Lindblum in Regent Cid's absence. She is filling in for you in a most competent manner.'

'I get the feeling that you're not telling me anything.'

'It's very hard to fill the shoes of a champion.'

'She was upset...' of course she was. Beatrix knew how much the girl adored her. This would have really hurt her.

Gretchen and Celene looked solemn as they bowed their heads.

'Get my clothes,' Beatrix ordered, 'I'm going to see her.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner couldn't believe it. What had happened? He had always gone to see her before, she hadn't changed in months. Did this mean that she could wake up? Or that she would die?

He didn't want to think about it. If she were to lie there forever, cold as death, he wanted it to be under the curtains of her bed, not the casing of a coffin.

Still... maybe... He let the thought creep into his head. Maybe he'd get the chance to give her that kiss after all.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Steiner stumbled as he bumped into someone, lost in his own thoughts.

'Terribly sorry... sir...' the captain trailed off mid-apology. 'Lord Alexandros!'

'Hah!' Alexandros laughed, in good spirits, 'haven't heard that title in a while. Good to see you, Steiner.'

'When did you arrive at the castle, my lord? And why not your title?' Steiner wasn't sure how to react. This was the man that Beatrix was in love with, still. He had betrayed her, for Mina. He had broken her heart. It made him furious just to think about it.

Alexandros laughed again, 'Didn't you hear? Garnet left me. I came her only a few hours ago, have to go see our new queen.'

'Lady Garnet left you? Did she...'

'No other man,' the lord grinned, 'but le's just say that I'm grateful that I'm not an oglop.' Steiner nodded. Everyone knew that Alexandros was a skirt chaser, apparently Garnet had finally become fed up with it. Damn him! Steiner wondered if his hatred was showing.

'So you're here to see Queen Garnet?'

'Yes, yes,' he laughed, 'she's probably mortally offended that her uncle has forgotten her until now, I came for her birthday celebrations. Tantalus again this year. Also I heard that Mina and Bea are here, thought I'd stop and see them, haven't seen them in years.'

Bea? He had never heard her called that.

'Lady Beatrix is... unwell, I doubt you will see her.'

'Unwell?' a look of genuine concern crossed his face. 'Bea has never been sick a day in her life.'

'She was injured in battle.' So sympathetic. Did he know that he had sentenced her to twelve years of loneliness? Did he know?

'Bea...' the lord's voice was quiet, sad. 'I knew it would happen one day...'

'She is alive, but injured very severely.'

'She'll pull through,' Alexandros said with a sad smile, 'she's a big girl. She's a fighter.' Steiner couldn't help but laugh. No kidding.

'I must take my leave, Master Steiner,' Alexandros bowed smoothly, 'Queen Garnet awaits.'

'Certainly, my lord,' Steiner bowed in return, watching as the hated lord swaggered to the throne room.

He sighed, leaning on the windowsill. He couldn't hurt a Lord of Alexandria. But he wanted to. The captain looked out across the gardens, and saw two women talking. He did a double take. They hugged and one walked away. He leapt as far out the window as he could without falling.

'Beatrix!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrix turned to the sun, letting it wash over her fragile skin. A gentle breeze blew, her hair just ruffling slightly, the edges of her white dress moving as well. Her fingers wrapped around one of her curls, her other hand holding an ivory cane. The sun made her skin glow gold, her hair silver. The flowers around her turned with her, smiling in the light, singing their own beauty without vanity or arrogance. Her eyelashes fluttered and her hips nudged out ever so gently. The tiny caterpillars on the roses stopped to watch.

Steiner stopped running, just walking up toward her, kept breathless by her smile. She held out her arms to him, and the sun hit her, like an angel. Steiner stopped as he reached her, unable to believe how beautiful she was right then. She was alive.

'Beatrix,' he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She leaned against him gently, and he heard her laugh.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' she said, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He laughed with her.

'You're alive,' he kissed her hair, 'you're alive.'

'Yes,' she nestled into his arms, her voice pure delight, 'I am.'

She looked up at him, and he felt his heart miss a beat. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. He leaned down, his lips craving hers.

'Beatrix!'

Beatrix looked up, frustrated. Garnet ran into the courtyard, toward her friends.

'I'm sorry,' Beatrix whispered, stepping out of his arms to salute the queen. Garnet stopped and blushed furiously, looking from Steiner to Beatrix and back again.

'I'm sorry,' she said, bright red, 'I interrupted something.'

A little, yeah.

'Not at all, your majesty,' Beatrix said, 'I am pleased to see that you're well.' Garnet smiled,

'You're one to talk. When did you wake up?'

'Not an hour ago, you majesty, I only came out here to talk to Adrienne, before I came to find you. I am surprised that Celene or Gretchen did not inform you. Let your mind be at peace. I am weak, but well.'

'It's wonderful to hear, I don't think I would have forgiven myself if you'd died.'

She wouldn't have forgiven herself? That's rich. Did she forgive herself for the deaths of the Lindbum soldiers? The Alexandrian soldiers that she had lost? The grief that he and so many others had suffered over the past three months? For Adrienne's nervous breakdown?

'You need not pay me such honour, your majesty,' Beatrix smiled, 'It was my honour and pleasure to defend Alexandria.'

She hadn't wanted to. She hadn't wanted to go. It was only her sense of duty and her love for the young queen that had made her obey. This was a farce, they were both saying these words, but they meant nothing.

'Please, Beatrix, join me in the throne room, we need to talk further.'

'Certainly,' Beatrix saluted. Garnet moved off to the exit of the courtyard, but stopped. Steiner followed her stunned gaze, and saw why she was so surprised.

'Aunt Hilda?' the queen asked. 'What are you doing here? When did you arrive?' Garnet rushed to meet Hilda, but the regent did not reciprocate the warmth. Instead, she turned to her niece and let out a sinister laugh.

'No, no, my dear, not Aunt Hilda.'

Garnet stopped, and Steiner's hand flew to his sword. The false Hilda. The villain. The villain that had attacked Alexandria. Gretchen bolted into the courtyard, and it occurred to Steiner that she had probably been hiding out of sight the whole time, worried for her mistress.

'Celene,' Beatrix ordered, 'my sword, now.'

'Yes, my lady!' the girl said breathlessly as she ran from the courtyard. The general flexed her sword hand, obviously in pain, but still with a wry smile on her face. She had a score to settle, and she was looking forward to it.

'How insulting. I nearly destroy an entire continent and my main rival can't even hold a sword.'

'Show yourself, villain,' Beatrix hissed, her smile widening, 'or are you afraid?'

'She's not afraid,' a voice echoed across the courtyard. 'She's enjoying the game. And she's not a villain, Bea.' Mina pouted, strutting across to them, looking healthier than Steiner had ever seen her.

'Not a villain?' Beatrix sniggered. 'Get back to bed, Mina.'

'Will you listen for once in your life?' the fake Hilda mirrored Mina's pout, and all of a sudden, it was like her hair was growing, pinkish red replaced with ash blonde as the illusion melted away.

'Mordrid!' Garnet gasped. Steiner gaped. Lady Mordrid. Sweet, innocent, perfect Lady Mordrid. How? What? Why?

'She's not a villain,' Mina repeated, a note of pleading in her voice, 'she's my sister. Please don't kill her, Bea.'

Mordrid smirked, 'yes, Bea, don't kill me. You wouldn't kill your little Mordrid.'

'Now, now, Mordrid,' another voice joined the conversation, 'don't mock the girls who want to hurt you.'

Mina and Beatrix both stepped forward, outraged.

'Richard!'

'Bea, Mina,' Lord Alexandros sniggered, 'nice to see you.' He wrapped an arm around Mordrid's waist, and she snuggled into his chest.

'You bastard, you bastard!' Mina shrieked, so horrified that she dropped her cane.

'Mordrid, don't be fooled,' Beatrix warned, 'don't fall for it. He's using you.'

'Jealous, Bea?' Mordrid laughed, hugging her fiancé closer, 'I mean, he never wanted you back, but now dumpy little Mordrid has won his heart.'

'He has no heart!' Mina thundered.

'Don't be a fool, Mordrid! He doesn't love you. He wants money, he wants power, he wants sex. There is no love in him.'

'Only for you, love,' Mordrid hissed. Beatrix looked as though she had been punched. She still loved him. Steiner had never seen it before now, how could he have been so blind? The look on her face said it all.

'How could you do this, Richard?' Mina looked close to tears. 'Was my heartbreak not enough for you? Must you take my sister as well?'

'You mistake me, child,' Richard said in his sickeningly greasy voice, 'I truly do love Mordrid.'

'I'll bet,' she hissed back.

'Richard, darling?' Mordrid looked up at him with big eyes, 'Will you keep Garnet and the girls entertained for a while? I have a throne to take.'

'There's my girl,' Richard smiled, watching as she left, then turning to the others. Beatrix tried to run after her, but Mina grabbed her arm, knocking her cane to the ground, looking at her pleadingly.

'Please, Bea, she's my sister...'

Beatrix looked conflicted, then knelt to pick up her cane.

'For you, Mina, only for you.'

'Oh, there's my girls, getting along,' Richard said, smiling smoothly. Beatrix and Mina glared at him, starting to pace, as though circling. This was a trained combat stance. These two really had trained together for a long time.

'What do you think you're doing to Mordrid, you scum?' Mina whispered, her voice trembling with anger.

'Think you that women are only alive for your convenience and pleasure?' Beatrix joined in, her voice low, as well. 'Think you that we have no feelings?

'Or do you just not care?'

'What part of your mind says that it's alright to do this? '

Garnet had stumbled back from the scene, and was sitting on a low wall, in total shock as she did nothing but watch events unfold.

Steiner could relate. He couldn't move. He was paralysed.

'My lady!' Celene ran into the courtyard, carrying the Save the Queen. Beatrix held out her hand, and the girl started bandaging it tightly. When she was done, the girl scurried back to sit with the queen, offering a comforting presence.

Beatrix drew her sword smoothly, tossing her hair and looking straight at Richard. He raised an eyebrow.

'You wouldn't kill me, would you, Bea?' He took a step forward. Beatrix stood stock still, not moving a muscle.

Richard took another step forward, close enough to reach out and touch her.

'You wouldn't kill me, would you, Bea?' he repeated, gently moving her sword out of the way. She didn't resist. He stepped up very close to her, and pushed his fingers through her hair.

Why wasn't she doing anything? Why was she letting him do this?

Beatrix let out a whimper as Richard kissed her, her sword clattering to the ground. Steiner wanted to leap forward and punch him. But he wouldn't. It was Beatrix's choice. If she wasn't going to resist...

'God damn you!' Beatrix suddenly threw him off her, sending him flying to the ground, and picking up her sword again. She resumed the battle stance.

'Back off, Beatrix,' Mina hissed, 'he's mine.'

'Get back, cripple, this is a job for a knight,' Beatrix replied, not taking her eyes off Richard.

'You're one to talk. Look at you, you can barely stand.'

'Just back off, Mina, you aren't strong enough to knock him out.'

'Knock him out? I'm going to kill him.'

'He's an enemy of the state, he needs to be imprisoned.'

'Move along, Beatrix, this is a fight for someone serious about it.'

'Mina. Figure it out. You. Are. An. Invalid. You couldn't take on an oglop.'

'I match you in a fight.' Mina was getting angrier, but Beatrix wasn't letting up.

'Once upon a time, princess. Ten years ago, fifteen years ago. You haven't been able to hold a sword properly in years.'

'I can still equal you.'

'Just get lost, mage!'

Mina's eyes boiled with fury, and the crackle of electricity filled the air. Steiner didn't know if it was on purpose or out of sheer rage, but Mina's sword was glowing with magic.

'I am still a holy knight!' she screamed, and lunged, bringing her sword crashing down on Richard's shoulder.


	7. Zidane's Return

Beatrix knelt over Richard's body, slumped over him. He was dead. After all these years, he was dead. Mina had killed him with her own hands. She had cried out as he died, screamed. How long had it been since she had screamed? Twelve years. The day that she found out that he had left her for Mina.

He was the only man who could make her scream in pain. And now he was dead. After more than a decade of uncertainty, he was gone. The hurtful mysteries, unspoken secrets that had surrounded them would never be spoken, would never be resolved.

'Bea, wake up,' Mina's voice was harsh, but strong, a little of her throaty huskiness back, like when they were young. 'Snap out of it, woman!'

Beatrix opened her eyes, Mina's face was not far from hers. She could see the blonde roots in her hair. Maybe she wouldn't dye it this time. The princess's face wore a smile, without triumph or humour, but peace.

'Come on, Bea, don't dwell on the past, the future's running away.'

The general sat up, looking around. Where was Steiner? Dammit, she thought, he must think... She didn't know what he was thinking, but from her reaction to Richard's death, it probably wasn't good.

'Where...'

'That way,' Mina pointed, hauling her to her feet. Beatrix nodded her thanks, and bolted into the hallway, seeing Steiner turning a corner. She sprinted as fast as she could, her dress tripping her up so that she stumbled. Cursing, she ripped the bottom two feet of the ridiculous dress, and rounded the corner, calling out.

'Steiner!'

He stopped, but didn't turn around. She snickered,

'Just like you, run away when there's a promise to be fulfilled.'

Steiner turned around, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, walking up to him, and taking his hands. She pulled off his gloves, then his helmet, then his chain mail hood, and finally she pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders. She brushed his hair out of his eyes with two long fingers.

'You're trembling, Beatrix,' he whispered. He was right, but she just smiled.

'I love you, Steiner.'

'Beatrix...' he started, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

'No more words, Steiner, you owe me a kiss.'

He smiled, wrapping a hand through her hair and smothering her lips with a kiss. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling engulf her as he pulled her close. This was so right. She had never felt like this. Never was it this perfect.

The kiss broke as a giggle echoed through the hallway. The couple looked up to see Mina and Garnet, leaning against the wall, grinning.

'Does this mean you forgive me, Steiner?' Garnet asked with a sneaky smile. The captain laughed, then pulled Beatrix's lips back to his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on, come on!' Eiko squealed on the deck of the Hilda Garde as they glided into Alexandria. 'Mother, father, we're going to be late!'

'Don't worry, Eiko,' Cid laughed, climbing out onto the deck with her. 'Garnet won't let the show start without us.'

'Oh, please, father, let's hurry,' Eiko climbed onto the railing. But Cid caught her by the waist, planting her feet firmly on the deck.

'Don't be silly, my dear, you could get hurt, we'll be there in plenty of time.'

Hilda glided out with them, laughing,

'You two, you could make a family portrait. Maybe young Eiko can keep you in line, dear.'

Cid seized her by the waist, hugging her, and picking up Eiko with his other arm.

'Then you belong in this picture,' he smiled, as the ship touched down. Eiko leapt down, rushing off the ship.

'Come on, we'll be late!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Vivi, you're warping my mind here,' Puck grumbled, 'you have kids?'

'Y.. Yes,' Vivi said, straightening his hat. Puck's nose twitched, and he shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

'But you're only seven! Who could be the mother?'

'But we're not born,' Vivi said, 'we're made, they don't need a mother.' They walked along the rooftops toward Garnet's royal box, Vivi couldn't wait to see Dagger again, it had been so long, and with everything that had happened.

'But there's no mist.'

'I'm not made of mist, only the other black mages were.'

'I give up,' Puck shook his head again, 'I'm going to find Freija and Fratley. Bye!' Before Vivi could say anything, the prince had scuttled away through the crowd. Vivi straightened his hat again. He always wanted to say more to Puck, but he never seemed to get the chance.

'Whoa!' the little mage cried as he tripped over his shoes and fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freija jumped to the next rooftop, holding her hat to keep it in place. She didn't have a ticket to the show, but she was sure that Garnet wouldn't mind one gatecrasher.

Or two, she thought as she saw Fratley in the distance, bounding across the rooftops as she was. They had agreed to meet here today. He had been off somewhere in the north, battling monsters for Burmecia. She had almost gone with him, afraid to ever let him out of her sight.

But she couldn't hold on forever.

No matter how much she wanted to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again,' Garnet stepped out onto the royals box for the show. Beatrix smiled, then looked over at Steiner, who smiled back, before everyone looked up to see the Prima Vista glide into the square. The usual fanfare started up, and the audience crowed with delight.

Garnet was silent.

This had to be painful for her, Beatrix could only imagine. Zidane had been there last year. This year he would not be. He would never be again. The general had been lucky, there had been obstacles, but she had her love. Garnet would never have hers.

'Queen Garnet, Lady Beatrix, Lord Steiner,' Baku's booming voice filled the square, and Beatrix smirked, thinking of how Steiner had always been yelling at him. 'Tantalus proudly presents "I want to be your canary"!'

The square was filled with cheers, more music played. Marcus had chosen a rather... unusual costume this year. Unlike most people, Beatrix's single eye could focus brilliantly, enough to see every detail.

It wasn't until halfway through that she noticed the tiniest tip of a monkey tail just below the hem of the long robe. She let out a barking laugh accidentally, and Garnet glared at her. The general hushed herself quickly, restraining a grin. Steiner gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. Obviously the people on stage had heard, because the cloaked figure looked at her. His hair was concealed so no one else recognised his shadowy face, but Zidane winked at Beatrix, and she could no longer restrain her grin.

So he was alive. That sneaky monkey.

At the end of the play, she could see it coming.

He looked up at the queen, and threw off his cloak.

'My darling Dagger, come back to me!'

Garnet's look of shock was superb. Beatrix laughed and Steiner looked at her. She nodded, then they opened the doors for the queen.

Garnet looked shocked that they would let her, but Beatrix bowed for her. She wouldn't dare keep the child from the man she loved, she thought, smiling at Steiner, who smiled back. She wouldn't dream of it.

The queen bolted out the doors, and Beatrix ran to the balcony, watching as she pushed her way through the crowds, and flung herself into Zidane's arms.

The square exploded with cheering, and Beatrix applauded and laughed more than any of them.

She felt a hand on her hip, and looked to see Steiner offering her the Save the Queen. She smiled with absolute happiness as they held the sword together, turning the blade toward the sunlight.


End file.
